Derniere année a Poudlard
by Tam-chan
Summary: Eté 1997, Hermione et Draco se sont unit pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Quelques jours plus tard, Le survivant mit fin au regne de Voldemort. De retour a Poudlard, ils devront faire accepter leur amour et faire que cette derniere année soit exceptionel
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

1er septembre, 10h00. Esher, banlieu de Londres

Le couloir de la porte d'entrée etait jonché de malles les une plus grosses que les autres. Elles etaient au nombres de 5 et semblaient sur le point d'exploser.

Dans le salon du rez de chaussé de cette ravisante maison, une jeune femme prenait son petit dejeuner. Environs 1,70 m, les yeux couleurs noisettes et une chevelure chatain qu'elle avait enfin reussi a dompter, Hermione Granger avait enormement changer au cours des ses derniers mois. Elle etait passée de l'enfance a l'age adulte.

Elle posa sa tasse de thé et regardait la grosse horloge qui tronait au salon. 10H00. Il etait temps de partir pour King's cross.

- Bon, y'en a marre maintenant. Si il ne sort pas de la salle de bain dans les 30 secondes, c'est moi qui le fait sortir.

Elle mis ses chaussures, de fin escarpins en cuirs noir, et pris son long manteau de la meme couleur.Elle monta d'un etage et entra dans sa chambre a coucher. Un immence lit a baldaquin aux rideau blanc y tronait, ainsi que 2 armoires, apparament vidées de leur contenu, un bureau placé devant la fenetre qui donne vu sur un petit parc et de nombreux tableau de maitres. Et a droite de la piece, une porte qui donne acces a une salle de bain.

Hermione entrouvi la porte.

- C'est bon tu as fini? Il est 10h, faudrait y aller!

- 2 secondes, chérie. Juste un ptit detail a regler.

- Tu es desesperant.

Elle fit quelques pas dans la chambre et s'assit sur le bureau face a la fenetre.

- Tu es nerveuve, amour?

- Pourquoi tu dis sa?

- Je t'entend tapoté des doigts sur le bureau. Et je suis dans la salle de bain... Donc tu dois sacrement etre nerveuse pour que je l'entende de la ou je suis...

- Oui, tu as raison... je me demande comment va ce passer cette nouvelle année... cette derniere année... Avec mes nouvelles responsabilité en plus...

En disant ses mots, elle toucha l'insigne en argent qu'elle avait epinglé sur son manteau.

- Bah, t'en fait pas pour sa. n'oublie pas que je serai la pour t'epauler.

- Si il n'y avait que sa. Le pire se sera dans un peu moin d'une heure.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Un jeune homme blond, d'1m85 environs, vetu d'une cape noire au bordure vert en sorti. Ses yeux bleu acier fixait avec tendresse Hermione.

- le pire sera de dire a Harry et a Ron que je suis devenu Mme Draco Malfoy...

- Je t'en suplit, mon coeur, laisse moi etre present quand tu leur dira!!

Hermione lanca un regard noir a son epoux, qui lui souriait a ce decrocher la machoire.

- Biensur que tu seras la. Ne croit pas que je veux etre seule pour leur annoncer. Au moin ils ne s'en prendront pas a moi.

- Tu les laisserai me faire du mal?!

- Vous etes assez grand pour vous defendre, M. Malfoy.

- Et vous, Mme Malfoy, vous avez promis de m'aimer, de me cherir et de me PROTEGER!

Ces derniers mots firent rire Hermione. Elle se leva et se blotti dans les bras de Draco.

- Mais bien sur que je te protegerais.

Draco enlaca a femme et l'embrassa. Un baiser si doux que chacun croyait fondre sur place. Mais le « dong » de l'horloge que sonnait 10h15 les ramena a la realité.

- Dray, on va etre en retard!!

- Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte. Un ptit tranplanage et on atteri dans le train si tu veux.

- Non, il y a trop de monde dans les alentours de la gare. On y va en voiture.

- Chérie, je t'aime, tu le sais. Mais je DETESTE voyager en voiture. De plus, tu vas pas la laisser 10 mois devant la gare...

- On a pas le choix. Mes parents la recuperont demain, celle de mon pere est au garage. Aller, depeche toi de charger les malles ou on va etre a la bourre!!

- A vos ordres chef!

Elle lui mit une petite claque derriere la tete.

Les malles furent rapidement charger et ils partirent en direction de King's cross. Draco trouva que les 40 minutes qui separait leur maison d'Esher a King's cross furent les plus longues de sa vie. Arriver a la gare, ils chargerent leurs malles sur des portiques et coururent jusqu'à la barriere qui debouchait sur le quai 9 ¾. Il etait 10h55.

Le Poudlard Express etait aussi flamboyant que d'habitude. Les derniers retardataires montaient leurs bagages dans le train. Apparament, Harry et Ron devaient deja etre installer. Hermione et Draco se depecherent d'hisser leurs malles dans le train et se rendirent dans le compartiment des Prefets en Chefs.

Ils ouvrirent la porte et tomba nez a nez avec le professeur MacGonagall.

- Je vous attendait. Entrer et fermer la porte derriere vous.

Ils s'executairent sans dire un mots.

- Asseyez vous, je vous en prit. Vous avez failli etre en retard. Pour des prefets en chefs,c'est plutot derangent. Veillez a ce qu'a l'avenir cela de se produise pas.

- Excusez nous, professeur, mais il y avait des enbouillages.

- Je ne vous en tiendrait pas rigueur, ne vous inquieter pas, Miss Granger... excusez moi, Mme Malfoy.

MacGonagall fit un petit sourire a Hermione apres avoir pronocer ces mots.

- Comme vous le savez, les prefets se doivent de montrer l'exemple. J'espere que votre nouvelle situation n'empatira pas sur vos notes, votre travail ou vos devoir de prefets. Si vous avez etes choisi pour cette tache, c'est que vous etes les meilleurs elements de l'ecole. Le directeur et moi meme comptons beaucoup sur vous.

- Merci de cette preuve de confiance, professeur.

- Quand nous arriverons a Poudlard, vous viendrez avec moi. Je vous montrerai vos appartement avant la ceremonie de répartiton. A plus tard.

Elle sortie du compartiment des prefet. Draco se laissa tomber sur la banquette et entraina Hermione sur ses genoux.

- Ouf, on a eu chaud!

- Je t'avais dit de te depecher. Au lieu de passer 15 minutes dans la salle de bain a te ...

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase car il avait capturer ses levres. Mais il brisa le contact.

- Au faite mon ange, si je me souvient bien, personne n'est au courant pour notre mariage.

- On a tout fais pour, n'oublie pas. Une petite chapelle au fond de la campagne galloise, ta mere et mes parents pour seuls invités... on peut pas dire que c'est l'evenement people de l'année.

- J'aurais tant voulu t'offrir le mariage dont tu revais...

- Mais avec les connaisances de feu ton pere et du fait que je suis née de parents moldus, je prefere avoir eu un mariage simple qui c'est tres bien passer qu'une fete qui fini en bain de sang. Mais maitenant que Harry a tuer Voldemort, on a plus rien a cacher. De toute facon,je pense que toute l'école sera au courant ce soir et le monde sorcier le sera dans la semaine.

Et pour clore le sujet, elle embrassa son epoux et s'assis a coté de lui. Elle commenca a deballer leur uniformes et leur robes de sorciers pour se changer.

Le voyage se passa sans encombre et le train s'arreta a Pré au lard. A peine les premiers eleves descendaient du train que les 2 prefets en chefs et le professeur de metamorphose etaient eu deja dans le hall d'entrée de L'ecole.

- Vos appartements se trouvent au 3eme etage. Suivez moi.

Ils monterent les escaliers et, au bout de quelques minutes, se trouverent devant un tableaux represantant un couple dos a dos.

- Le mots de passe est Eternitée. Vous pouvez commencer a visiter. Mais dans 10 minutes, soyez devant la grande salle.

- Bien professeur.

- Au faite, je voulais vous dire que le professeur Dumbledore va surement annoncer que vous vous etes mariés...

- Oui, il nous l'a signaler dans une lettre il y a quelques jours. Nous lui avons donné notre accord.

Macgonagall s'éloigna et Drago prononça le mots de passe. Le couple se tourna vers lui, le saluerent et le tableau bascula.

Le salon etait richement decorer de velour rouge et de boisserie. Une cheminée donnait a la piece une atmosphere chaleureuse. 2 canapés etaient face a face pres de la cheminée, separé par une table basse en chene masif. Une grande table de travail se trouvait au bas des doubles escaliers qui menaient aux chambres a coucher et a la salle de bain. Elle etait a present eclairée par les lumieres de la lune qui passait par la fenetre située entre les escaliers. Une belle bibliotheque habillait le mur opposé a la cheminée.

- On se croirait presque a la maison. Mais en plus rouge. C'est jolie, n'est ce pas?

- Je prefere chez nous mon coeur, ca fait trop Gryfondor a mon goût.

- Sa ferai bien dans notre bibliotheque, tu penses pas?

- Ose mettre autant de rouge chez nous que je refait notre chambre a coucher version Serpentard.

Dans la grande salle, tout le monde etait assis, a attendre le debut de la ceremonie. A la table des Griffondors, Harry et Ron cherchaient Hermione du regard dans tous les recoin de la piece.

- Mais c'est pas possible! Elle est ou?? C'est impossible qu'elle ne soit pas venu!

- Elle est prefette en chef cette année, MacGonagall lui a ptre demander de faire quelque chose...

A peine eu t'il fini sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrir et laissa place au premieres année. Fermant la marche, les Deux prefets en chef.

- Regarde Ron, elle est la notre petite Hermione.

Mais a y regarder plus pres, elle avait drolement changer la petite Hermione. Elle avait embelli. Une belle chevelure lissée, un leger maquillage, un sourire radieux sur le visage. Elle a l'air etre epanouie. Elle se retourna vers ses amis et leur sourie.

- La pauvre, elle va devoir passer l'année avec Malfoy.

Quand tous les élèves furent repartis dans les 4 maisons, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et pris la parole.

- Mes chers enfants, soyez les bienvenu pour cette nouvelle année. Je tiens a rappeller que la Foret Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite a tous les eleves. M Rusard, notre consierge m'a demander de vous signaler que la liste des objets interdit dans l'ecole est consultable sur la porte de son bureau et contient a ce jours 456 objets. Le couvre feu est a 21h precis. Tous les eleves surprit en dehors de leur dortoire a cette heure se veront oté des points et seront puni. La bibliotheque sera ouvert de 7h00 a 20h45, ce qui permettrons aux assidu de retourner dans leur salle commune. Les emplois du temps seront distribué demain matin par les directeurs de maison et prendront effet apres demain. A present, je voudrais vous presenter les Prefets en Chefs pour cette année. A ma droite, M. Draco Malfoy,élève de Serpentard et capitaine de l'équipe de Quiditch de sa maison.

La table de Serpentard se mit a acclamer son prince.

- Et a ma gauche, Miss Hermione Granger, eleve de Gryffondor et premiere élève de l'ecole. Enfin, aujourd'hui, elle ne s'appelle plus Miss Granger mais Mme Malfoy.

A ces mots, Hermione ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir les expressions sur les visages des autres eleves. Tous ce qu'elle entendit, c'est un UUMMM!!

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit sur tout les visages une expression de... surprise.

- En effet, Miss Granger et M. Malfoy se sont mariés l'ete dernier. J'espere que, comme eux, vous laisserez les histoires de guerres des maisons de cotés. Souhaitons leur tous ensemble nos plus sincere felicitations.

La salle se mit a applaudir, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que Draco se pencha vers sa femme et l'embrassa devant tous.

- Maintenant, M.Malfoy, Miss Gran... excuser moi, Mme Malfoy, vous pouvez rejoindre vos tables respective.

Avant de se separer, Draco prit la main de sa femme et y deposa un baiser. Ils rejoignirent ensuite leurs table.

Hermione s'assis a cote de Ginny, en face d'Harry et Ron. Ces derniers la regardais avec de grands yeux.

- Dit nous que c'est faux, Mione, je t'en supplit! Dit nous que tu n'es pas marié avec Malfoy! Cria Ron.

- Heuuu si. Nous nous sommes mariés le 26 juillet dernier... Desolée de ne pas vous avoir invité, mais on voulais faire simple.

- Comment a tu pu nous faire sa?

- Excuse moi, Ron, mais je fais ce que je veux! Je suis heureuse avec Draco, il n'est plus comme avant. Vous avez vous meme remarquer l'année derniere qu'il avait changer. C'est quelqu'un de bien je vous assure. Il etait a nos cotés durant la Grande Bataille.

- Tu parles de Malfoy, la!

- Je parle de mon mari!

Heureusement, Ginny intervint.

- Et oh, calmer vous un peu, tout le monde vous regarde. Ecoute Ron, si Mione nous dit qu'elle est heureuse, c'est que c'est vrai, alors laisse la tranquille.

Ron prit un plat et rempli son assiette sans un regard a Hermione. A la fin du repas, Ron, qui etait Prefet de Grifondor, accompagna les permieres année a leur dortoire.

Hermione rejoignit Draco devant la grande salle et ils rentrent dans leurs appartements.

- Alors comment ca c'est passé avec le balafré et la belette?

- Harry n'a pas dit un seul mot, Ron m'a peté un scandale... Ca va, c'est ce que j'avais prevu.

- Désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'épauler...

- MENTEUR!! De toute facon, ca fallait mieux, ca aurait fini en pugilat. Heureusement que Gin a un peu calmé son frere. Bon, il va me faire la gueule pendant un moment. J'essayerai de parler a Harry dans les prochains jours. J'espere que ce sera plus simple avec lui qu'avec Ron.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Cette journée avait ete assez eprouvante. Elle avait envie d'une seule chose: dormir. Elle deserra sa cravate et deboutonna le haut de sa chemise. Draco la rejoins et la prit dans ses bras.

- T'as l'air morte, mon amour...

- Je le suis...

Il se leva d'un bond et souleva Hermione. Il avait sur les levres un sourire qu'elle connaisait bien.

- Je sens que tu ne vas pas me laisser dormir de suite. Dit elle

- Bien deviné!

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers pour acceder a la chambre quand le tableau pivota. Les professeurs Dumbeldore et MacGonagall apparurent devant eux.

Une drole de scene se deroulait sous les yeux du directeur et de la directrice-adjointe: Draco Malfoy portant dans ses bras Miss Granger... pardon Mme Malfoy dont la chemise est a moitié ouverte, au bas des marches donnant accès aux chambres a coucher des Prefets.

- Humhum, pardon de vous deranger, M. Malfoy, Mme Malfoy, mais le professeur MacGonagall et moi meme aimerons vous parler.

Hermione, le rouge aux joues sauta a terre et reboutonna sa chemise.

- Non,non, vous ne nous deranger pas... dit elle, gener.

- A la bonne heure. Installons nous pres du feu, nous serons mieux pour discuter.

Pendant que les professeurs s'intallerent sur les canapés, Hermione fit, a son plus grand ennui, appel a un elfe de maison pour qu'il apporte du thé. Draco s'approcha de sa femme et lui dit a l'oreille.

- tu perds rien pour attendre...

Elle prit le plateau que venait de ramenner l'elfe et regarda son epoux dans les yeux.

- Je l'espere bien très cher.

Et elle rejoingni les deux professeurs. MacGonagall avait visiblement l'air genée, et le directeur avait un air... rieur. Drago rejoingni sa femme et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé en face des professeurs.

- Bon, allons directement au but. Je souhaiterais d'abord vous parler des quelques taches que vous aurez a acomplir en temps que prefets en chef. Tout d'abord, vous devrez organiser les rondes avec les prefets des 4 maisons. Je tiens a vous signaler, et cela avant le reste de l'ecole qu'a partir ce cette années, le couvre feu sera repoussé a 01h du matin le samedi soir, mais seulement pour les 6 et 7 eme années.

- Je sens que cela va faire de nombreux heureux, M le directeur. Dit Drago.

- Je le pense aussi. Comme la menace de Voldemort ne pese plus sur le monde, je pense que nos chers eleves peuvent profiter de leur jeunesse. C'est pour cela egalement que je compte sur vous pour organiser de nombreux bals au courant de l'année. Je me souviens du succes qu'avait eux celui des 3 Trois Sorciers pour Noël. Je voudrais a nouveau voir les eleves s'amuser comme ce soir la.

- Je ferrai tout mon possible pour cela, vous pouvez compter sur moi!

- Nous n'en doutons pas une seconde, Miss.. Mme Malfoy.

L'hesitation de son professeur fit sourire Hermione. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas la seule a avoir du mal a l'associer au nom de Malfoy.

- Vous aurez beaucoup de travail cette année, plus que vos predececeurs. Mais je sais que vous y arriverez sans probleme. Au faite, si il y a quoi que se soit, je vous donne le mot de passe de mon bureau. C'est Sucacides.

Apres de polie salutations, les professeurs quitterent les appartements des prefets. Drago se retourna vers sa femme et la vit... attablé a son bureau, une plume a la main.

- tu fais quoi mon ange?

- Je cherche des idées de bal.

- Tu te moques de moi?

- Non, laisse moi travailler.

- Je croyais que tu etais fatiguée...

- C'est bon, ca ma passé...

- Tant mieux!

Il se dirigea vers sa femme, saisi la plume qu'elle tenait et la deposa sur le bureau. Ensuite, il tira la chaise et souleva sa femme de terre.

- Bon, on va pouvoir reprendre la ou s'etait arreter avant que MacGo et Dumbledore debarquent.

- Dray, j'voudrais finir ce que j'étais entrain de faire...

- Demain, on aura tout le tps. Je t'aiderais même. Allez au lit, Mme Malfoy.

- Bien, M. Malfoy, je vous suis.

Ils monterent ce coucher et, comme l'avait prevu Hermione, ils ne dormirent pas beaucoup.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde.

J'attendais de recevoir les premieres impressions sur le 1er chapitre avant de poster celui ci et de vous parler un peu .

Merci pour vos reviews, ca fait toujours plaisir a lire.

Miss cerise : Merci et voici la suite, rapidement

'tite mione : Merci a toi aussi. Et pour le comportement des 2 acolytes, le voici .

Au menu de ce second chapitre, l'incomprehension de Ron, le soutient de Gin et l'histoire d'un amour de vacance qui a donné naissance a l'Amour avec un grand A.

En espérant que cela vous plaira

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2 

Allongé dans ses draps de soie, le prince des Serpentard etait encore assoupie. Mais le soleil qui percait les rideaux de velours commencait a le sortir de son sommeil. Il tatonna la place a ses cotes et se rendit malheureusement compte qu'elle etait vide.

- Hermyyyy...

Pas de reponse. Il se decida a ouvrir les yeux et remarqua qu'il etait seul. Ou presque.

En effet, une voix feminine qui chantonnais s'echappait de la salle de bain. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et l'entrouvi. Elle etait enrouler dans une serviette, les cheveux mouillés. Elle sortait apparament de la douche. Et elle chantait de sa voix claire.

-I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to fell  
You body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of your song  
I'd give my all for you love tonight

Il se decida a entré et l'entoura de ses bras. Il l'a serra contre lui et l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer cet instant.

- Bonjour mon ange, alors bien dormi? Lui demanda t'il

- J'ai tres bien dormie. Comme toujours dans tes bras. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'es reveiller j'espere?

- Non, ne t'inquiete pas. C'est le soleil principalement mais aussi la place vide dans le lit a la place de ma femme qui m'a sorti du pays des reves. Mais en entendant ta douce voix, j'ai failli repartir..

- Tu sais bien que j'adore cette chanson. Je pense l'avoir passer assez a la maison ses derniers temps.

- Oui tu peux le dire... bon, on retourne au lit?

- Tu rigoles j'espere? On doit aller dejeuner et ensuite commencer a faire les planning des rondes, trouver des idees de bals, prevoir des reunions... il faudrait egalement...

Le seul moyen qu'il trouva pour la faire taire fut de l'embrasser.

Harry et Ron etaient assis a la table des rouges et or. Depuis la veille, Ron semblaient abattu. Harry avait essayer de lui parler mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il n'arretait pas de dire que Malfoy avait jeter un sort a Hermione pour pouvoir s'en prendre au Survivant.

- J'en suis sur Harry, il lui a jeter un sortilège ou fait boire un filtre. Y'a pas d'autres explication. Je connais peu de gens qui se marient apres quelques semaines.

- Ron, arrete de dire n'importe quoi... Bien que je ne porte pas spécialement Malfoy dans mon coeur, je dois bien admettre qu'il a changé. Et c'est surement grace a Mione. Il nous a aidé! Je me demande ce que dirai Hermione si elle t'entendais.

- Mais je vais le lui dire, a Hermione. Ptre que cela annulera le sort!

Harry semblait exasperé par le raisonnement de son meilleur ami. Au meme moment, les prefets en chefs entrèrent dans la grande salle, main dans la main. En voyant la tete de Ron, elle comprit que se n'etait pas le moment de faire venir Dray a la table des Gryfondors. Elle embrassa son mari et lui dit tout bas qu'ils se retouverais toute a l'heure. Chacun rejoingni sa table.

- Bonjour tout le monde!

- Salut Mione! Bien dormi? Lui demanda Ginny.

- Oui, tres bien, mais pas assez... lui repondit elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Harry esquisa un sourire en entendant la remarque mais Ron lui, failli s'etouffer avec la brioche qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- Ahh les jeunes mariés... dit la rouquine

- Hermione! Il faut que je te dise quelque chose! Cria Ron en se levant.

- Weasley! Parle pas sur se ton a ma femme!

A l'autre bout de la salle, Draco s'etait lui aussi levé en entendant Ron crier.

Hermione se retourna vers lui et lui fit comprendre que c'etait bon, qu'il n'y avait rien a faire. Tout les yeux s'etant tourner vers lui, Ron se rassit.

- Je t'écoute Ron, qu'a tu as me dire?

- Mione, tu es ensorceler. Malfoy t'as fait boire un filtre ou jeter un sort.

- Et???

- En faite tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui.

Hermione regarda Ginny, puis Harry. Ginny riait et Harry semblait desesperé.

- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, Ron.

- Mione, reflechi un peu... vous vous etes marié de suite...

- Ron, cela fait plusieurs mois que je suis avec Draco. Depuis un peu plus d'un an en faite...

- Quoi?!

- Ben vui. Tu te souviens que l'année derniere, je suis partie en France pour les vacances d'été. Ben, Dray etait dans le meme village que moi sur la cote basque. Et, ben, on va dire qu'on a fraterniser...

- Tu sortais avec Malfoy et tu ne nous a rien dit?!!

- Vu comme tu reagis je pense que j'ai bien fait de ne pas te le dire!

Ron se leva d'un bond, prie Hermione par les épaules et se mit a la secouer en lui demandant « pourquoi?! ».

C'en fut trop pour Drago. Il prit sa baguette et lanca un « Expeliamus » a Ron qui vola contre le mur. Il couru vers Hermione qui etait tombée a terre quand Ron l'avait lachée.

- Chérie, ca va?

- Oui oui, je pense...

Harry etait aller relever Ron qui ne semblait pas s'etre fait mal. Apparament, Harry ne causionais pas les agissement de son ami.

- Ronald Weasley! Mais tu es devenu fou?!

Pour toute reponse a la question de sa soeur, il tourna les talons et quitta la grande salle.

- Mione, je suis desolé du comportement de Ron, je sais pas ce qu'il lui prend.

- Tu n'as pas a t'excuser pour lui, Harry. Tu n'es pas responsable.

- J'aurais du en parler avec lui hier, ou du moins insister. Il n'a pas voulu aborder le sujet. Il peut etre si tetu des fois...

En meme temps qu'il parlait a son amie, il regardait le prince des Serpentard qui la tenait dans ces bras.

- Malfoy... j'espere que, maintenant que tu es parmis nous, nous pourrons faire la paix.

Le Survivant lui tendit sa main, que Draco serra.

Cette image des deux ennemis s'acceptant fit chaud au coeur d'Hermione. Puis Harry partit a la recherche de Ron.

- Bon, chérie,je vais te laisser. Je dois aller voir le professeur Rogues et je vais faire un tour dans les cachots des Serpentards. A toute a l'heure.

Et il deposa un baiser sur les levres de sa femme et partit a son tour. Hermione retourna s'assoir en compagnie de Ginny.

- Y'a pas a dire, vous etes mignons tout les deux... Vous formez un beau couple.

- Je pense pas que beaucoup de personnes pensent la meme choses que toi.

- Tu veux parler de mon frere? Il s'y fera, ne t'inquiete pas.

- Il n'y a pas que Ron. N'oublie pas que pour les Serpentards, je ne suis qu'une Sang de Bourbe, et que pour les Gryfondors, Draco est l'Ennemi.

- Maintenant que la guerre est fini et qu'Harry a tué Vol... voldemort, les choses vont surement changer. Et tout les deux, vous etes la preuves vivantes de se changement. Excuse moi mais si on m'aurait dit il y a quelques mois que tu epouserai Draco Malfoy, j'aurais ri au nez de la personne.

- Je veux bien te croire. Moi aussi j'ai mis du temps a m'avouer a moi meme que j'étais amoureuse de lui.

- Dire que tu ne m'as rien dit. Moi, ta meilleure amie. Tu es sortie avec lui pendant un an et je ne me suis appercu de rien.

- Personne n'a rien remarqué. On a vais tout pour avec Dray. Tu ne peux meme pas imaginer les statagèmes qu'on a du inventer pour ce voir... C'était comique, je t'assure.

_FLASH BACK_

_Juillet 1996, Hendaye_

_M et Mme Granger avaient decider d'eloigner quelques temps leur fille de toute l'agitation et du danger du monde magique. 15 jours de vacances sur la cote basque ferai donc le plus grand bien a toute la famille. Ils ont donc loué un appartement dans une residence de vacance a Hendaye._

_La famille Granger etait arrivée dans la nuit. Mais a 9h, Hermione etait deja debout, decidée a profiter au maximum de son sejour. Elle avait deja enfillé son bikini bleu turquoise et avait noué un paréo de la meme couleur autour de ses hanches. Elle foura sa serviette, de la creme solaire et biensur un bouquin dans son sac et partie direction la plage, qui n'etait qu'a 50 m de la residence. _

_Cela faisait presque 2h qu'elle etait alongée sur le sable fin. Elle ferma son livre et se mit a regarder les alentours. Il y avait deja du monde sur la plage. Au niveau de la digue, des jeunes s'adonnaient a plaisir du surf. Elle decida de se raprocher pour faire connaisance._

_C'etait un groupe de 3 gars. Apparement, l'un d'eux ne maitrisait pas aussi bien la planche que les 2 autres. Il venait de se vautrer en beauté. Hermione ne pu retenir un sourire, bien qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait faire mieux. L'un des gars, un grand brun aux yeux vert sorti de l'eau, sa planche sous le bras. Il se posa pres d'hermione._

_- Salut._

_- Euh... salut._

_- Ca fait 10 bonnes minutes que tu nous regarde. Tu veux nous rejoindre sur les vagues?_

_- Desolé mais je ne suis jamais monté sur une planche..._

_- Ca veux rien dire... Tu vois le mec, la bas? En tenu noir et vert? Ca fait 3 jours qu'il en fait. Ca rentre tout seul._

_- Je sais pas trop..._

_- Au faite, moi, c'est Joel. _

_- Hermione. _

_- T'es pas d'ici toi..._

_- Non, je suis anglaise._

_- Ah, ca te fait un point commun de plus avec Dray alors._

_- Dray?_

_- Le mec qui vient de se bouffer une vague. _

_- A ok. Et toi, ca fait longtemps que tu fais du surf?_

_- Je suis né avec une planche sous les pieds comme dit mon vieux... _

_- EH, JO! Arrete d'embeter les jolies filles!_

_- Tsss ca c'est mon frere, Nico... empecheur de tourner en rond, celui la_

_Le denomé Nico sorti a son tour de l'eau et s'assit pres Hermione a son tour._

_- Alors, frangin, on fait pas les presentations?_

_- Hemione, mon frere Nicolas. Nico, Hermione..._

_- Enchanté._

_- Moi de meme._

_- En vacances dans le coin? Demanda le nouveau venu._

_- Oui, je suis a la residence Sokoburu. Je suis arrivée hier._

_- Je me disait aussi que c'etait pas normal qu'on ne t'ai pas vu avant..._

_- Nico, arrete de draguer..._

_- JE ne drague pas je fais la conversation._

_- C'est ca... et moi, je suis Kelly Slater..._

_- Oh, mon idole!!! un autographe, svp !!!_

_- Connard..._

_Hermione ne put s'empecher de rire de la situation. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas autant ri. Les 2 freres la regarderent et la rejoingnir dans son fou rire._

_- Alors Hermy, je peux t'appeller Hermy? Demanda Nico_

_- Si tu veux..._

_- Genial. Hermy, ca te dit de faire du surf avec nous?_

_- J'en ai jamais fait._

_- Mais avec un professeur comme moi, tu apprendras vite._

_- Ta les chevilles qui gonfle, Nico..._

_- Ben, pourquoi pas alors..._

_- C'est decidé. Cette aprem si ta rien a faire, on ira te chercher une planche et une combi. Notre vieux tient une boutique... tu trouvera ton bonheur la dedans, obligé._

_- Tiens, le roi de la vague a finalement abandonné et decidé de nous rejoindre._

_Hermione leva les yeux vers la mer. En effet, le dernier surfeur avait attrapé sa planche et sortait de l'eau. Ses cheveux blond brillaient au soleil.Il etait assez musclé et avait la peau que legerement bronzé. Arrive a quelques pas du petit groupe, il se figea._

_- Granger !_

_- Malfoy ! _

_- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici? _

_- Je peux te retourner la question!_

_Les 2 freres ne comprenaient pas trop ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux._

_- Vous vous connaisez?_

_Draco posa sa planche, attrapa Hermione par le poignet et l'entraina avec lui._

_- Excusez nous, faut que je parle a la demoiselle._

_Apres quelques minutes, il s'arreta._

_- Putain Granger, comme si tu me pourisais pas assez la vie a Poudlard, faut aussi que tu me pourisse mes vacances._

_- Malfoy, arrete de te prendre pour le centre du monde. Si je suis la, c'est pas pour te faire chier mais passez des vacances tranquilles. Comment j'aurais pu savoir que Monsieur je-deteste-les-moldus-et-leur-monde viendrait passer des vacances parmis eux?_

_- J'ai le droit de me detendre, Granger! Et rien de mieux que le soleil et la mer pour cela._

_- Pourquoi j'ai accepter de venir ici... tu parles de vancances..._

_- Bon, on fait quoi alors?_

_- Tu demandes l'avis de la Sang-de-bourbe? Etrange_

_- Bon, Granger, on va pas passer nos vacances a s'engueler et a s'insulter. _

_- Tu as raison. On va faire comme si on etait de simples camarades de classe, sans plus. Et on va essayer de passer plus ou moins de bonnes vacances._

_- Ok..._

_Et ils rejoignirent Joel et Nico._

_- Donc j'avais raison. Vous vous connaissez._

_- On est dans la meme ecole._

_- Comme le monde est petit..._

_- Tu parles..._

_- Bon on va se poser sur le port pour manger un morceau?_

_- J'aimerai passer chez moi avant pour me changer..._

_- Pas de prob Hermy. De toute facon, on doit d'abord aller poser les planche chez mon pere. On t'attend a l'entré de la residence._

_Les garcons partirent de leur cote pendant qu'Hermione rentra chez elle. Elle prevint sa mere qu'elle ne mangerai pas la a midi et alla prendre une douche et se changer. Elle mit une robe blanche a dos nu qui arrivait a mi cuisse et qui se fermait derriere la nuque. Elle enfila des sandales blanche, prit un petit sac a main et alla rejoindre les garcons a l'entrée de la residence._

_Ils etaient deja la, adossés a la barriere. _

_- Dit Dray, tu la connais bien Hermione? Demanda Joel_

_- Sans plus pourquoi?_

_- Tu sais pas par hasard si elle a un mec..._

_- Je sais pas, je pense pas... Tu sais, on traine pas trop ensemble dans notre ecole._

_- T'as tord, elle a l'air sympa comme fille, et elle est plutot mignonne._

_- Si tu le dit..._

_- Ah, la reine de mon coeur est enfin arrivée! Cria Nico_

_- Désolée, je vous ai pas fait trop attendre?_

_- Non, t'inquiete. Bon, on y va?_

_Ils se rendirent sur le port, se poserent a une terrase et dejeunerent tranquillement. Joel semblait etre fortement interesser par la jeune fille. Apres le repas, ils se baladerent en centre ville, ou Hermione fit quelques petits achats._

_Draco se surprit a detailler Hermione. Joel n'avait pas tord, elle etait plutot jolie. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention. De plus c'est pas en portant les vetements qu'elle avait sur le dos a Poudlard qu'il aurait pu s'en rendre compte. Elle avait de fines jambes et les hanches plutot etroites. Elle avait abandonné sa criniere indompté pour des boucles dessinées. _

_- Et oh, Houston appelle mission lunaire Dray! Vous me recevez?_

_- Hein? Desole, j'etais ailleurs._

_- Je l'avait remarquer..._

_Hermione n'y croyait pas ses yeux. Malfoy, le seul et l'unique, etait en train de la mater! Impossible! Quand elle racontera sa a Gin, elle rira bien._

_Les jours qui suivirent, Nico et Joel convertirent Hermione au joies du surf. Et elle aimait sa! Ils partageaient leur journée entre plages et balades. Et ils faisaient la fetes dans les bals de rues la nuit. Hermione et Draco s'entendaient mieux. Ils avaient decider d'arreter a se faire la guerre et riaient meme ensemble. Meme si ils s'etaient detester pendant 5 longues années, ils avaient reusi a changer._

_Cela faisait maintenant presque une semaine qu'Hermione etait arrivé. A 10h elle etait sur la plage, a attendre l'arrivé des mecs. Draco arriva quelques minutes apres elle. _

_- Ca fait longtemps que t'es la?_

_- Non, je viens d'arriver. Pas trop fatigué apres la soirée qu'on a eu?_

_- Si... j'ai eu un mal fout de me tirer de mon pieu, tu peux pas savoir. Mais c'est rien en comparaison du weekend qui nous attend._

_- On fait quoi ce weekend? J'suis au courant de rien._

_- Surprise... _

_- Allez, dit le moi!_

_- Non..._

_- S'il te plait..._

_Elle le fixa en lui faisant une petite moue de petite fille triste. Il l'a trouva trop jolie... et se mit a rougir. Mais Jo et Nico arriverent au bon moment._

_- Deja la? Quelle ponctualité!_

_- Jo!_

_Hermione se leva et sauta sur Joel. Draco tiqua devant cette image._

_- Hermy! Que me faut cette accueil chaleureux de bon matin?_

_- On fait quoi ce weekend? Dray n'a pas voulu me le dire..._

_- C'est la feria a Biarritz ce weekend! Ca va etre la fete!_

_- La feria?_

_- C'est une grande fete qui dure 3 jours. La ville devient une aire de jeu! Concerts, bal, lacher de taureau et plein de trucs._

_- Tu vas voir Hermy, on va s'eclaté. Notre vieux nous y emmene. Et on reste sur place les 3 jours. On pieutera chez un de nos cousins. _

_- Je sais pas si mes parents me laisseront partir 3 jours..._

_- Il le faut Hermy. Si tu veux, je viens avec toi en parler a tes parents. _

_- Esperons que tu soit aussi persuasif avec eux qu'avec moi._

_Au bout d'une heure de persuation les parents d'Hermione cederent finalement. Joel et Nico avaient tous explique. Ou ils seront, chez qui, ils avaient meme donné le numero de telephone de leur cousin au cas ou. Hermione etait folle de joie._

_C'est le pere de Nico et Joel qui les emmenerent a Biarritz le lendemain. _

_Il etait 22h30. La fete batait son plein. Elle dansait avec Joel. Nico et Draco etait assis a une bodega et buvait de la sangria._

_- Eh, Dray, ca fait 5 minutes que tu dit plus rien... et que tu l'as pas lacher des yeux..._

_- De qui tu parles?_

_- Fait pas genre. Tu sais, faudrait ptre que t'agisse avant Jo si tu la veux._

_- Nico, j'vais etre honnete avec toi. C'est vrai elle me plait. Mais faut que tu saches que ca fait 5 ans que c'est la guerre entre elle et moi. En cours je parle..._

_- Et pourquoi vous vous faite la guerre?_

_- Avant, j'avais une escuse bidon. En realité, c'est parce que son meilleur ami est mon pire ennemi. Mon adversaire en tout. _

_- Faut passer audessus de ca. C'est ce genre de connerie qui nous fait passer a coter de trucs bien. Et qui sait, ca fait ptre 5 ans que tu passe a coter d'un truc bien._

_Il vida son verre et parti rejoindre son frangin et Hermy. Draco commanda un deuxieme verre et reparti dans sa bulle, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione le rejoingni._

_- Pfff, jsuis morte! Une sangria svp._

_- Si tu continu a te defouler comme ca, j'vais pa tarder a te coucher..._

_- non, t'inquiete, je tiens la distance._

_- Euhh Hermione, faut que je te parle d'un truc..._

_- Vas y je t'ecoute._

_- Ben en faite, je..._

_- Hermy!!! reviens!!_

_Jo arriva et la tira par le bras vers la foule de danseur._

_- Desolé, Drayyy..._

_Vers 3h du mat, ils deciderent de rentrer. Arriver devant la maison du cousin, Jo fit signe a son frere et a dray qui voulait parler a Hermione seul a seul. Ils rentrerent donc tous les 2 dans la maison._

_- T'as manquer ta chance Dray..._

_Dans le jardin, Hermione et Joel s'etait poser sur les marches de la maison. _

_- Hermy, tu sais, on s'entend bien,et... j'aime quand on est ensemble..._

_- Moi aussi j'aime passer du temps avec toi._

_Il se raprocha d'elle et essaya de l'embrasser._

_- Euhh, jo qu'est ce que tu fais???_

_- Ben, j'voudrais t'embrasser... et je voudrais qu'on sort ensemble._

_- Jo... j't'aime bien, c'est vrai, mais pas de la meme facon que toi. Je t'aime comme ami._

_- Ah._

_Il se recula._

_- Désolée... je pensais pas que tu eprouvais ce genre de sentiments envers moi._

_- Dès que je t'ai vu la premiere fois sur la plage tu m'as plu. Mais bon c'est pas grave._

_- S'il te plait, ne m'en veut pas..._

_- C'est cool, Hermy, t'inquiete, je vais m'y faire. Bon on rejoind les autres._

_Il l'a prit par la main et il rentrerent dans la maison. Leur tante les avaient installer dans une grande chambre au rez de chaussé avec un grand lit et un clic-clac. _

_Le lit etait occupé par Nico qui dormait deja comme une tombe et Dray etait dans le clic-clac._

_- Bon, tu prefere dormir avec qui?_

_- Euhhh et toi?_

_- Je m'en fout. Mais bon, jsuis habitué a mon frangin... _

_- ok, j'vais avec Dray._

_Elle enleva ses chaussures et s'alongea. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit que Jo avait rejoind son frere au pays des reves. Par contre, Draco ne semblait pas dormir. Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda._

_- Alors? Lui demanda t-il tout bas_

_- alors quoi?_

_- Tu sors avec lui..._

_- Non, j'ai refuser._

_Soulagement... il laissa echapper un soupir._

_- Pourquoi tu soupir?_

_- Pour rien... J'suis content._

_- De quoi?_

_- Que t'ai refuser. Bonne nuit._

_Il l'embrassa sur la joue et se retourna. Hermione resta bloquée quelques minutes avant de s'endormir a son tour._

_Dray se reveilla vers les 10h. Apparament, Jo et Nico etaient deja debout. Hermione, elle, dormait encore comme un bébé. Il resta a la regarder pendant 5minutes, jusqu'à se que Nico debarqua en criant dans la chambre._

_- Debout les feignasse!!_

_Draco lui lanca un coussin a la tete. _

_- Degage!_

_- Faut dire si je vous derange..._

_- Non!! tu derange pas!!_

_Draco etait devenu aussi rouge que son foulard de feria. Il se leva et sorti de la chambre._

_Apres 2 jours de fetes intensives, ils rentrerent sur Hendaye. Au programme, sieste sur la plage. Enfin, pour Hermione et Draco seulement, car les 2 freres durent aidés leur pere a la boutique._

_Alors qu'ils etaient posé sur le sable, hermione se tourna vers Draco et se decida a aborder le sujet qu'ils avaient eviter depuis le 1er soir de la feria._

_- Dray, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire le soir de la feria?_

_- De quoi tu parles?_

_- A la bodega, avant que Jo ne revienne me chercher. Tu allais me dire un truc._

_- C'est sans importance._

_- Ca l'est ptre pour moi._

_- Laisse tomber, jte dit. Ca sert a rien que tu le saches. _

_- Mais... je..._

_- Lache moi avec ca!_

_- TRES BIEN!_

_Elle se leva et partie a l'eau._

_- Fait chier..._

_Il la rejoingna dans l'eau._

_- Hermy, attend!!_

_- Degage! Laisse moi tranquille! Moi qui avait penser que t'avait changer, en faite, t'es rester le meme connard!_

_- Merci du compliment..._

_- C'est vrai, on etait si bien ces derniers jours... Et tu gache tout!_

_- Je gache rien, j'essaye de me controler!_

_- Controler quoi?!_

_- Mes sentiments pour toi!_

_C'est dit. Draco venait d'avouer, a Hermione et a lui meme ,qu'il eprouvait des sentiments pour la Gryfondor._

_- Co...comment ca?_

_- Je sais pas, jsuis tomber amoureux de toi! Comment, pourquoi, j'en sais rien, c'est comme ca!_

_Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses levres sur les siennes._

_Fin flash back_

- Et ca fait quoi d'etre devenu Mme Draco Malfoy?

- Honnetement? C'est genial. Tu peux pas imaginer quel point il est attentionné, doux, et gentil avec moi. Je suis une épouse comblée!

- J'aurai tellement voulu assister a ton mariage...

- Moi aussi. J'aurais voulu faire une belle ceremonie suivi d'une grande fete... Mais vu que l'on etait en pleine guerre et que... on va dire que la situation n'etait pas la meilleure. J'aurais pas trop aimé voir débarquer Voldemort et ses mangemorts a mon mariage... Mais si tu veux, j'ai emmené l'album photo du mariage. On pourra aller le feuilleter apres.

- J'suis partante!!


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde !

Apres une semaine d'attente, voici le 3eme chapitre de _Derniere Année. _

Merci pour vos reviews, ca motive pour ecrire

Je pense que le 4eme chapitre arrivera en debut de semaine prochaine.

Bisous a vous tous et bonne lecture.

* * *

Le petit déjeuner se fini dans la bonne humeur, en tout cas mieux qu'il n'avait commencer. Harry n'était toujours pas réapparu. MacGonagall venait de distribuer les emploi du temps des Gryfondors et Hermione avait pris ceux de Ron et d'Harry. Elle se mit alors a étudier le siens.

_Emploi du temps 7eme Année Gryfondor_

_Elève : Malfoy Hermione Jane_

_Lundi : 8h – 10h Potion 10h- 11h Enchantement _

_ 14h – 15h Arithmantie 15h- 17h DCFM_

_Mardi : 9h – 10h Botanique 10h – 12h Soin aux créatures magiques_

_ 14h – 15h Métamorphose 15h- 16h Enchantement_

_ 16h – 17h Histoire de la Magie. 17h – 18h Runes_

_Mercredi 8h – 10h Potion 10h- 12h Métamorphose_

_ 15h – 16h Botanique 21h – 23h Astronomie_

_Jeudi: 9h – 10h Arithmantie 10h – 12h DCFM_

_ 14h – 16h Enchantement 16h – 17h Runes_

_Vendredi 8h – 9h Histoire de la Magie 9h – 11h Métamorphose_

_ 14h – 16h Potion 16h – 17h Botanique _

_ 17h – 18h DCFM_

_Les cours de Potions, Métamorphose, d'Astronomie et de DCFM se dérouleront avec les élèves de Serpentards._

_Les cours de Botanique et de Soins au créatures magiques avec ceux de Poufsouffles._

_Les cours d'Enchantements et d'Histoire de la Magie avec ceux de Serdaigles._

- Ca peut aller...

- Tu rigole, Mione?! T'as vu les journée de fou que tu vas avoir?

- Personnellement, cela ne me gène pas trop. Tu sais comment je suis, plus j'ai de cours plus je suis contente.

Elles décidèrent d'aller faire un tour dans le parc pour profité de ce dernier dimanche de « vacances » avant la reprise des cours. Près du lac, elle croisèrent Seamus qui leur appris que Ron et Harry étaient entrés chez Hagrid. Elles s'approchèrent de la cabane du garde chasse. Près de la porte, elles entendirent la conversation qui avait lieu dans la maison.

- Ron, tu te rend compte que tu as pété les plombs?

- Moi? Moi j'ai pété les plombs?! C'est elle!! Elle s'est mariée avec la fouine!

- Mais de quoi vous parler tout les 2 ? Qui s'est marier?

- Euhhh, Hermione s'est mariée avec Malfoy... pendant l'été... Et apparemment, Ron ne veut pas s'y faire...

- Elle nous a trahis, c'est tout!! C'est une traitresse qui se fait sauté par un mangemort!

- Ron!!

Hermione sentait les larmes lui monter au yeux. Elle donna les emploi du temps a Ginny et partie en courant vers le château.

- Mioneee!!

La porte de la cabane s'ouvrit quelques secondes après le cri de Ginny et Harry apparu dans l'embrassur.

- Gin? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Il se passe qu'elle a tout entendu!!

Hermione courrait a perdre haleine. Elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle entra dans le grand hall et percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Elle tomba a terre sous le choc.

- Chérie, ca... qu'est ce qui t'arrive???

Draco s'agenouilla près de sa femme et la prit dans ses bras. Il s'essuyait ces larmes de ses doigts.

- Mon amour, pourquoi pleures tu? Dit moi tout.

- Dray... snif... serre moi fort...

Il l'a serra donc plus fort tout en essayant de la réconforter.

- Chuttt, calme toi... dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé...

- Sniff... Ron... il a dit... snif... que j'étais une traitresse...snif.. qui se fait...sniff sauté par un mangemort... sniffff

Draco sentit la fureur monté en lui. Que Weasley se défoule sur lui, il s'en foutait. Mais là, c'était a sa femme qu'il s'en prenait. Il se leva, pris sa femme dans ses bras et ils montèrent a leur appartement. Hermione avait besoin de repos. Il l'allongea sur leur lit et l'a prit dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et s'endort. Une fois sur qu'elle dormait, il prit sa cape et partit a la recherche de la belette.

Pendant ce temps la, Harry et Ron étaient assis au bord du lac. Ginny avait engueuler son frère comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Elle les avait laissé tout les 2 et était partie a la recherche d'Hermione.

- Harry, je m'en veut de ce que j'ai dit.

- Tu peux t'en vouloir!! J'imagine même pas dans l'état qu'elle doit être... pauvre Mione...

- Je pensais pas ce que je disais. C'était sous le coup de la colère. Je suis désolé!

- C'est pas a moi qu'il faut dire sa!

Ginny était montée en direction des appartements des préfets en chef. En chemin, elle croisa Draco qui était visiblement furieux.

- Ah, Mal..Draco. Hermione est la?

- Oui, elle est la. Mais elle dort. Tu sais sans doute ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Oui, j'étais la... je m'en suis prise a Ron, je peux te l'assurer!

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce que je vais lui faire! Hermione était dans un telle état de peine... je ne peux pas supporter de la voir ainsi. Peux tu rester avec elle au cas ou elle se réveille?

- Oui, bien sur...

- le mot de passe est éternité.

Il continua son chemin mais se retourna.

- Tu sais peut être ou je peux trouver ton frère?

- Il est au bord du lac avec Harry.

- Merci.

Ron n'avait pas bouger depuis avant. Il se torturait le cerveau pour trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner.

- Harry, dit moi ce que je dois faire...

- J'en sais rien, présente lui d'abord tes excuses, implore son pardon...

- Tu crois que ca suffira??

- Je ne sais ...

- WEASLEY, JE VAIS TE TUER !!!

Ron et Harry se retournèrent et virent Malfoy arriver, baguette a la main et apparemment, il voulait s'en servir. Ron se cacha derrière Harry.

- J'ai l'impression que Malfoy m'en veut!

- Ah bon, qu'est ce qui te fait dire ca? ...

Draco se planta devant eux et leva sa baguette devant Ron.

- Malfoy, je ne pense pas que le tuer réglera le problème.

- Peut être pas en effet, mais ca me soulagera.

- Comment va Mione?

- Aussi mal que tu peux l'imaginer. C'est ce point que je veux régler avec ton ami.

- Tu ne pense pas que le voir se trainer a genoux devant ta femme et le voir implorer son pardon suffira?

Malfoy baissa sa baguette et fixa Harry dans les yeux.

- Possible, Potter, possible. Mais faudrait d'abord voir avec elle si elle accepte de le voir... ce qui ne sera pas facile.

- Bon, on va faire sa comme ca. On va tout les 3 voir Mione, si elle accepte de le voir, c'est bon, sinon, tu pourras le tuer.

- Euh, Harry, qu'est ce que tu racontes?? tu laisserai Malfoy me tuer?? tu déconne?

- Ron, ne complique pas les choses. C'est Mione qui décidera. T'as une chance sur 2 de survivre... Bon, on te suit Malfoy.

Draco et Harry marchaient cote a cote, suivi de près par Ron qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul. Toutes les personnes qu'ils croisèrent se demandèrent ce que les 2 ennemis de toujours faisaient ensemble.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny était aux cotes de son amie. Hermione s'était réveillée quelques minutes après le départ de son époux.

- Ou est Draco? Demanda Hermione

- Je pense qu'il est aller voir Ron. Il avait l'air sacrement en boule.

- Il va le tuer...

- Bah, il me reste 5 autres frères... Un de moins ne me gêne pas..

Toute les 2 éclatèrent de rire a la remarque de la jeune Weasley. Quelques instant plus tard, elles entendirent le tableau pivoté et 2 voix d'hommes, celle de Draco et Harry.

Draco toqua a la porte de la chambre a couché.

- Chérie, j'ai ramener la belette. Tu veux la voir?

Elle ne répondit pas de suite.

- Ben apparemment elle ne veut pas. Malfoy, je pense que tu peux le tuer.

- Merci, Potter.

Mais au moment ou Draco se retourna vers Ron, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et Hermione et Ginny sortirent.

- Chérie, j'allais tuer la belette...

- Nan, ne le tue pas.

Ron se jeta aux pieds d'Hemione en la suppliant de le pardonner, qu'il était près a faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. La scène était des plus comique du point de vue d'Harry, Ginny et Draco. Hermione se baissa et tapota la tête de Ron en lui disant qu'elle lui pardonnait mais a la moindre erreur de sa part cette année, elle laisserai Draco le torturer.

Apres les plates excuses de Ron, ils s'installèrent tout les 5 dans le salon. Hermione apporta un pichet de jus de citrouilles et servit ses amis.

- Au faite, Mione, je peux le voir maintenant ton album photo?

- Oui, bien sur. Je vais le chercher.

- De quel album vous parler?

- Celui de votre mariage!!

Draco se retourna et vit sa femme entrer dans la chambre et en ressortir quelques secondes après avec un album dans les mains.

Elle s'installa entre Ginny et Harry.

- Tu ne m'avait pas dit que tu l'avait apporter.

- Tu aurais pu te douter que j'allais montrer les photos de notre mariage a mes amis.

L'album était blanc. La couverture était matelasser et décorer de petits rubans blanc. Il y était écrit en lettres dorées: _Hermione & Draco Malfoy, 26 Juillet 1997._

La première photo montrait Draco et Hermione sur le parvis d'une petite chapelle. Il l'a tenait par la hanche et elle posait sa tête sur son épaule.

- C'est étrange, elle bouge pas la photo.

- C'est normal, mon père la prise avec un appareil moldu. Mais certaine sont faites avec un appareil magique, tu verras.

Sur les pages suivantes il y avait des photos des futurs mariés entrain de se préparer chacun de leur cotés: Draco avec M. Granger et Hermione avec sa mère et Narcissa. On pouvait voir sur celle d'Hermione que cette dernière était assez stressé vu qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se tourner et retourner devant le miroir. Les suivantes avaient été prise durant la ceremonie et apres. La dernière enfin, montrait Draco et Hermione dansant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Elle est magnifique ta robe...

- C'est la robe de la famille Malfoy. Elle a plus de 300 ans. Toutes les femmes de la famille l'on porté, enfin toute les Lady Malfoy.

C'était Draco qui avait donné l'explication, avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Ginny émit un petit rire.

- C'est vrai, on doit t'appeler Lady Malfoy maintenant...

- Tu rigoles mais quand on va a des réceptions, c'est comme cela qu'on m'appelle, quand c'est pas « madame la comtesse ».

- Quoi?

A nouveau, Draco intervint.

- Et oui, Ginny, tu es assise a coté de Lady Hermione Malfoy, comtesse de Wiltshire.

Tous firent des yeux ronds.

- Je croyais que la famille Malfoy n'était connue que dans le monde sorcier.

- Tu te trompais Potter. Les Malfoy sont aussi connu dans le monde moldu. On a des terres, des titres et chaque nouvelle année, une carte de voeux de la reine Élisabeth. Mais on évite au maximum d'y mettre les pieds dans le monde moldu, sauf pour les réceptions auquel on doit vraiment assister.

Hermione regardait son époux jubiler. Il ne changera jamais celui la. Elle se leva et alla ranger l'album dans le tiroir de son meuble de chevet. D'ailleurs, sur ce dernier, il y avait une photo d'eux, dans les jardin du manoir Malfoy. C'était le lendemain matin de leur mariage. Ils s'étaient endormi sous un des arbres du jardin, encore en tenu de marié, Hermione dans les bras de Draco. Elle sourie en regardant la photo et retourna dans le salon.

- Au faite, tu as vu ton emploi du temps, chéri?

- Oui, le professeur Rogues me la donné toute a l'heure. On a tous les jours au moins un cours en commun.

- En temps que préfets en chefs, vous savez quelque chose sur le nouveau prof de DCFM? Demanda Harry

- Non, rien n'a filtré.

- Maintenant que tu as tué Voldemort, Harry, je pense que la malédiction sur ce poste n'a plus lieu d'être. Donc, il sera la pour un bout de temps. Dit Ron

- Ah, au faite, tant que je tiens les 2 préfets de Gryfondors. J'aimerai organiser la première réunion mardi soir a 19h pour mettre en place les rondes et les entrainements des équipes de Quiditch.

- Très bien, on sera la. J'en parlerai a Ernie et Hannah si tu veux.

- Merci Ron. Moi j'en parlerai a Padma et a Anthony.

- Quand a moi je m'occupe de Pansy et Blaise. Car je ne pense pas que tu voulais toi même mettre les Serpetards au courant mon ange.

- En effet, je te les laisse.

- Bon, on va vous laissez tout les 2. Avec Ron, on voudrait organiser les auditions pour l'équipe de Quiditch. Dit Harry

- Ok, ca marche. De toute façon, on a du boulot avec Dray.

- On se voit au déjeuner.

- A toute a l'heure.

Harry, Ginny et Ron quittèrent les appartements des préfets. Hermione se leva et alla chercher un parchemin et une plume.

- Comme tu me la promis hier soir, on va se mettre au boulot. Il faut commencer a trouver des idées de bals, organiser les sorties a Pré au lard et plein d'autres choses.

- Bien, chef, je suis a toi.

Ils s'installèrent tout les 2 par terre devant la cheminée et se mirent au boulot. Le reste de la journée se passa sans problème et le lendemain, les cours commencèrent.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tous le monde,

Je sais, ca fait presque 10 jours que je n'ai rien mis de neuf... désolé mais je préfére prendre mon temps pour faire quelque chose de correcte

Voici le 4eme chapitre, bonne lecture...

* * *

6h45, appartements des Préfets en chefs.

Hermione était dans la salle de bain. Elle avait déjà revêtu son uniforme ainsi que sa robe de sorcière, sur laquelle brillait son insigne en argent. Elle finissait de se maquiller quand Draco entra.

- C'est bon, t'as fini de te pomponner?

- Oh, tu peux parler, tu mets autant de temps que moi dans la salle de bain.

- Justement, j'aimerais bien me préparer.

- C'est bon, j'te laisse la place.

Elle embrassa son cher et tendre et sortie. Elle fini de préparer son sac de cours.

- Chérie, tu m'attend?

- Oui bien sur. Je vais juste récupérer nos notes de hier pour les apporter au directeur avant les cours.

- ok.

Au bout de 15 minutes, Draco sorti a son tour de la salle de bain, les cheveux gelé ébouriffés.

- Alors?

- Mais oui, t'es le plus beau ...

- C'est vrai?

- Non, mais jte dit sa pour te faire plaisir.

Il attrapa un des coussins sur le lit et le lança a la tête de sa femme qui l'évita de justesse.

- Manqué!

Ils sortirent de leurs appartements et allèrent petit déjeuner. Ginny, Ron et Harry n'étaient pas encore arriver. Ils s'installèrent tous les 2 a la table des Gryfondors. Quand le directeur et MacGonagall arrivèrent, Hermione leur apporta les idées qu'ils avaient eu la veille.

- Bonjour professeur Dumbeldore, professeur MacGonagall. Je vous apporte les idées de bals et de sorties que nous avons eu.

- Bonjour Mme Malfoy. Et bien, comme je mis attendait de vous, vous avez déjà commencer vos travaux de préfette. Dit Dumbeldore en souriant.

- Vous savez comme je suis. Et en se qui concerne les rondes, j'ai prévu une réunion des préfets demain soir. Pour celle de ce soir, nous la ferons Draco et moi.

- Très bien. Merci. Je voulais vous demander également de prendre la parole a midi devant les

- Bien professeur.

Hermione retourna a sa place quand Harry et les autres arrivèrent. La plupart des Gryfondors furent surpris de voir un Serpentard a leur table mais ne firent aucune remarque.

- Salut vous deux.

- Salut! Vous avez bien dormi?

- Très bien, a part que Ron a ronfler toute la nuit...

- Je ronfle pas!

- Faudrait que tu t'entende...

- Au faite, Mione, j'ai prévenu Ernie et Hannah pour la réunion de demain.

- Merci Ron. Je profiterai du cours d'Enchantements pour en parler a Padma.

- Prêt pour le cours de potion? lança Harry.

- Moi je suis toujours prêt.

- Tu es Serpentard, c'est normal...

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si le professeur Rogues est directeur de Serpentard. Vous pouvez parler, vous, avec MacGonagall.

- MacGonagall est juste, pas comme Rogues.

- Ca dépend du point de vue d'ou tu te place.

A 7h45, le couple de préfet en chef, accompagner du capitaine de Gryfondor et de son gardien de but descendirent aux cachot. Tout les Serpentards étaient déjà la.

- Salut Dray.

- Blaise, Pansy. Tant que je vous tiens, demain soir, réunion dans la salle des préfet a 19h.

- Ok on sera la.

Tout les Serpentards étaient corrects avec Draco. Mais ils ignoraient totalement Hermione. Rogues arriva et fit entrer tout les élèves. Ron s'asseya a coté d'Harry et Hermione a coté de Draco, au premier rang. Rogues se plaça devant toute la classe et scuta tous ses élèves.

- Bon, apparemment tout le monde est la. Vous êtes en dernière année. Et si vous êtes devant moi, c'est que vous avez tous eu au moins Effort exceptionnel a vos BUSES. Donc j'attends de vous des résultats parfait. Bien qu'une partie de la classe, la meilleure, n'aura je le pense aucun problème.

Encore une de ses réflections a 2 balles sur les Gryfondors, pensa Hermione.

- Allez au travail. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier la Goutte du mort-vivant. Qui peut me cité les principaux ingrédients?

Naturellement Hermione leva la main.

- Bon, a part Miss Granger personne? C'est de l'armoise et de l'asphodèle.

Mais Hermione ne baissa pas sa main. Au bout de 2 minutes, Rogues en avait marre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Miss Granger?

- Je vous serai gré de ne plus m'appeler par mon nom de jeune fille mais par mon nom de femme mariée. Ce sera Mme Malfoy a partir de maintenant, professeur.

Rogues ne répondit rien mais fixa Hermione méchamment. Harry se retenait mais Ron éclata de rire.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, M Weasley, 20 points en moins pour Gryfondor.

Durant les 2 heures que durèrent le cours, Rogues ne fit aucune remarque a la préfette en chef mais n'oublia pas de féliciter son homologue pour le travail accompli. Hermione était verte! Ils étaient a 2 a faire cette potion! Apres le cours et le fameux : 30 points pour Serpentard pour la potion de M. Malfoy de Rogues, Hermione sortie sans un mot de la salle. Bien que les 2 classes n'avaient pas cours ensemble a l'heure suivante, Draco suivait sa femme.

- Hermy, ce n'est pas de ma faute si Rogues ne t'a pas félicité! J'y suis pour rien alors ne me fait pas la tête!

- Je ne te fais pas la tête...

- A peine.

- Je suis habituée par les remarques de Rogues, ou même son favoritisme envers les Serpentards. Mais mon MARI aurait pu prendre mon parti!

Et elle disparu au détour d'un couloir. Draco resta dans ses pensées quelques instant puis parti vers son cours de divination.

Le cours d'Enchantements se passa très bien. Hermione gagna 20 points pour un sort effectuer a la perfection et du premier coup. A la fin du cours, elle parla de la réunion a Padma et Anthony. En sortant de la classe, elle trouva Draco entrain de l'attendre.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir soutenu en potion.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir reproché le comportement de Rogues.

Il s'avança vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Bon les amoureux, lachez vous un peu et allons déjeuner... dit Harry.

Tous les élèves et les professeurs étaient réunis dans la grande Salle. Comme lui l'avait demander Dumbeldore, Hermione se leva et monta sur l'estrade pour prendre la parole.

- Chers camarades. J'ai une annonce a vous faire de la part de notre directeur.

Tous les yeux convergèrent vers la préfette en chef.

- Vu que la paix est revenu, le professeur Dumbeldore a, comme qui dirait, décider de nous laisser « profiter » de notre jeunesse. Poudlard est pour beaucoup d'entre nous, notre second foyer. C'est pour cela que le couvre-feu de 21h est rallonger a 1h le samedi soir pour les 6eme et 7eme années.

Un cri de joie se fit entendre dans la salle.

- De plus, mon homologue et moi même allons organiser cette année de nombreuses soirées et bal. Je vous annonce d'ore et déjà que le premier aura lieu le 31 octobre pour Halloween. Nous vous en diront plus d'ici quelques temps. Bonne journée a vous tous.

A nouveau des exclamations de joies eurent lieu, suivi d'une acclamation pour la préfette Elle retourna s'assoir près de Draco. Les plats apparurent et le déjeuner pu commencer.

_Planning des rondes:_

_Lundi : Hermione Malfoy – Draco Malfoy_

_Mardi : Ernie Mcmillan – Ronald Weasley_

_Mercredi : Padma Patil – Ginny Weasley_

_Jeudi : Blaise Zabini – Anthony Goldstein_

_Vendredi : Pansy Parkison – Hannah Abbot_

_Samedi : 21h : Hermione Malfoy – Ginny Weasley_

_01h : Draco Malfoy – Blaise Zabini_

Enfin cette histoire de rondes était réglé. Pour le Quiditch, ce fut plus délicat.

_Entrainements de Quiditch_

_L'année passée a vu la victoire de Gryfondor, suivi de près par Serpentard puis Serdaigles et enfin Poufsouffles._

_Les équipes s'entraineront donc dans cette ordre : Gryfondor le lundi, Serpentard le mardi, Serdaigles le mercredi et Poufsouffles le jeudi._

_Comme les rencontres pour la Coupe de Quiditch ont lieu le dimanche, le samedi sera exclusivement réserver aux équipes qui disputeront le match du lendemain, le matin ou l'après midi selon leur choix. Le vendredi, aucun entrainement aura lieu, le terrain étant réserve par le professeur Bibine pour l'apprentissage du vol aux élèves qui en feront la demande._

_Les Préfets en Chefs_

Voici ce qui était afficher dans les salles communes des différentes maisons. Hermione avait pu régler le problème épineux posé par le sport préféré des sorciers. Toutes les équipes avaient un jour par semaine.

La saison commençait dans 2 semaines avec comme match d'ouverture Gryfondor – Serpentard. Comme chaque année. Le match le plus attendu. Mais, dilemme! Quelle équipe encouragera Hermione? Celle de son meilleur ami ou celle de son mari?

La veille du match, elle ne savait toujours pas. Elle était installée confortablement sur le canapé avec un livre entre les mains pendant que Draco, en face d'elle, pofinait sa stratégie pour le lendemain. De temps en temps, il levait la tete de ses notes.

- Chérie, qu'est ce qui te tracasse?

- Hein? Rien, rien , je t'assure.

- Ca fait un quart d'heure que tu lis la même page.

En faite, elle n'en avait même pas lu une seule ligne.

- Je pense a demain.

- C'est plutôt moi qui doit penser a demain. J'ai pas envie de me prendre une branlée par Potter comme chaque année.

La réflection la fit sourire. Chaque année en effet, Gryfondor l'emportait sur Serpentard.

- Bon,je vais aller me coucher, je suis vanné.

- Je vais finir mon chapitre et je te rejoint.

Il embrassa sa femme sur la tempe et monta dans la chambre a coucher. Et Hermione n'avait toujours pas trouver de solutions a son problème.

Le match commençait a 14h. Hermione n'avait pas vu Draco de la journée. Il devait sans doute affiner sa fameuse stratégie. Elle passa donc son temps avec Ginny, Harry et Ron étant également entrain de vérifier les derniers détails.

Les 2 jeunes femmes étaient dans les appartements des préfets.

- Gin, je sais pas quoi faire...

- A propos de quoi?

- Du match... Gryfondor ou Serpentard...

- A oui, tu es dans une situation délicate...

- Je pense pas que Dray m'en voudrait si j'encourageai Harry mais sa le blesserai je pense... et il doit en être de même pour Harry.

- Je sais pas quoi te donner comme conseil... désolée. Bon il va être 13h45. Il faudrait rejoindre le stade.

Hermione alla vite dans sa chambre pour mettre une veste. Derrière la porte étaient accrocher son écharpe et celle de Dray.

Le match allait débuter dans quelques minutes. Les joueurs étaient déjà dans les airs sur leurs balais. Draco scrutait les tribunes a la recherche de sa femme. Elle était introuvable.

- Potter ! T'aurais pas vu Hermione?

- Non, je l'ai pas vu.

Draco comprit a ce moment ce que sa femme a voulu dire la veille en disant qu'elle pensait au lendemain. Le match. Elle ne savait pas quelle équipe choisir. Quel idiot! Il aurait du en parler avec elle.

Madame Bibine arriva et siffla le début de la rencontre.

Le match avait commencer depuis 15 minutes. Gryfondor menait 60 a 40. Draco faisait le tour du terrain a la rechercher de la petite balle dorée. Harry ne l'avait pas vu non plus pour l'instant. Mais soudainement, le vif d'or sorti de sa cachette. Ils l'avait vu en même temps. Dray fonça vers le sol et vola en raz motte, Harry juste derrière lui. Il remonta vers la tribune des professeurs, suivant de très près le vif d'or. Totalement absorbé par la balle dorée, il ne faisait pas attention a ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

- Dray! Attention!!

Il aperçu de justesse le cognard qui se dirigeait sur lui et ce dernier le frôla de justesse. Il se tourna en direction de la voix qui l'avait pour ainsi dire sauvé.

Elle se tenait debout, vêtu de son manteau noir, une écharpe rouge et or et une autre vert et argent passés à son cou. Il sourit en la voyant.

- Je pensais que tu ne viendrait plus!

- Tu as eu tord! Maintenant, attrape moi ce vif d'or!

- Oui, chef!

Et il reparti en piqué vers Harry qui n'avait pas encore attrapé la balle dorée. Ils étaient tout les 2 au coude a coude.

- Potter, elle est la! Et elle porte nos couleurs.

Cette phrase fit sourire le survivant. Il leva la main vers le vif d'or mais un cognard le frôla et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Draco en profita et attrapa la petite balle doré. Serpentard gagna son premier match contre Gryfondor depuis 7 ans.

Tous les Serpentards acclament leur Prince. Ce dernier descend de son balai et se dirige vers Harry, encore a terre. Ils se fixent puis Draco tend sa main a Harry.

- A charge de revanche, Potter.

- On remet ca quand tu veux.

Il se saisi de la main qui lui es tendu et se relève. Le stade applaudit les 2 joueurs. Hermione descendit sur le terrain et se jeta dans les bras de son mari. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry.

- Ca va aller Harry? Tu t'es pas fait trop mal?

- Non ca va, j'étais pas trop haut. Mione, ces 2 écharpes te vont très bien au teint.

- Ben, je ne savais pas laquelle choisir... alors j'ai préférer mettre les 2 !

Les joueurs rejoingnir les vestiaires et une grande fête fut organiser dans les cachots des Serpentards. Meme Rogues était présent. Draco était arriver avec Hermione a son bras. Aucun Serpentard ne fit de remarque et ils se montrèrent plutôt courtois envers la jeune femme. Le fête dura jusqu'à diner. La nuit qui suivit, Hermione félicita personnellement son époux ...

Le premier trimestre passa rapidement. La soirée organisée pour Halloween eu un énorme succès. Tout le monde étaient d'accord pour dire que les 2 Préfets en chefs de cette année étaient les meilleurs que Poudlard avait connu depuis longtemps.

Début décembre.

Hermione était assise a son bureau, une plume a la main. On lisait sur son visage la concentration. Draco entre dans les appartements, encore en tenu de Quiditch car il sortait de son entrainement.

- Bonsoir chérie

- Ah, Draco enfin! J'ai eu une excellente idée pour le bal de Noël!

- Ah? je t'écoute.

- Les bals des cours européennes au 19ème siècle!

- Tu m'en dira tant... précise un peu, je comprend pas trop.

- C'est un thème fabuleux! Quelle jeune fille ne rêverait pas d'aller a un bal dans une robe de princesse au bras d'un élégant jeune homme? Ca va faire un tabac!

- Mais tu veux organiser ca comment?

- Un orchestre, des lustres en cristal, des draperies aux couleurs des maisons, des tables rondes de 6 personnes repartie autour de la piste de danse, des valses des Strauss...

- Ok, je vois le tableau... Pourquoi pas ca a l'air pas mal.

- Pas mal? C'est parfait tu veux dire!

- Oui oui, c'est parfait.

Dès le lendemain matin, elle alla en parler au professeur MacGonagall. Cette dernière semblant autant emballée par cette idée qu'Hermione. D'ailleurs, le directeur avait également de suite approuvé ce choix.

La préfette en chef profita du diner pour annoncer la nouvelle au élèves. Toutes les jeunes filles furent aux anges en apprenant le thème de la soirée. Mais le plus dure serai de trouver la robe idéale... et également un cavalier qui sache danser. Elles avait 3 semaines.

Le lendemain, Hermione écrivit une lettre a sa belle mère, comme tout les 15 jours.

**Chère Narcissa,**

**J'espère que tout ce passe bien pour vous. Ici, l'ambiance commence a se détendre avec les fêtes de fin d'année qui approchent. Avec Draco, nous avons enfin trouver le thème pour la fête de Noël. Nous allons organiser un bal comme il y avait dans les cours européennes au 19eme siècle. Bien que ce ne soit que dans 3 semaines, il a déjà un succès fou auprès de la gente féminine. **

**Je n'ai pas encore trouver comment je vais m'habiller, Dray non plus. Mais nous allons bien trouver.**

**Bonne nouvelles: le professeur Dumbeldore nous a donné l'autorisation de quitter Poudlard le soir du 31. Nous passerons donc le réveillon en famille au Manoir. En famille plus 100 invités si je me souviens bien. J'ai eu des nouvelles de mes parents, eux aussi on hâtes d'y être.**

**En espérant avoir de vos nouvelles bientôt,**

**Affectueusement,**

**Hermione**

**P.S: Draco vous embrasse.**

Toutes les conversations tournaient autour du bal. La course a la robe parfaite avait commencer. Les samedis étaient tous jours de sorties a Pré-au-lard. Malheureusement, la préfette en chef n'avait pas trop le temps de ci consacrée. La décoration de la salle, l'orchestre... l'organisation prenait tout son temps libre. Bien sur, Draco l'aidait autant qu'il pouvait mais elle avait une idée bien précise de ce qu'elle voulait.

Le mercredi précédant le bal, tout était enfin prêt.

Hermione était devant son petit déjeuner. Elle porta sa tasse de thé a ses lèvres quand un hibou grand duc entra dans la grande salle. Il se posa entre les 2 préfets. Il tenait dans ses pattes une malle miniaturisé ainsi qu'une lettre frappé du sceau des Malfoy.

- Tiens, des nouvelles de ma mère.

Il détacha la petite malle et prit la lettre. Il la regarda et la tendit a sa femme.

- Elle est adressé a toi... tu peux pas savoir combien je me sent aimé par ma mère en se moment précis.

Hermione se saisi de la lettre et l'ouvrit.

**Chère Hermione,**

**Comment va tu? J'espère que tout les préparatifs de la fête de Noël ne ton pas trop fatiguée. Je suis sure qu'avec tout ca,tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de temps pour penser a toi. Et bien rassure toi, je m'en suis chargée.**

**Tu trouvera dans la petite malle si joint vos tenues de bal, a Draco et toi.**

**La robe appartenait a l'une de mes arrières tantes. Elle avait épousé un prince allemand et elle portait cette robe pendant les bals donnés par la famille impériale. Tu verras, elle est magnifique. Je suis sure qu'elle te plaira beaucoup.**

**Quand a Draco, j'ai retrouvé l'un des uniformes de cour de mon grand père.**

**J'ai fait faire quelques retouches, je pense que cela ira.**

**En ce qui concerne la soirée de réveillon, je suis très heureuse que vous avez pu avoir l'autorisation de venir. Un réveillon sans sa famille n'est pas un vrai réveillon.**

**J'ai pris contact avec tes parents pour cette soirée. Ils passeront les 2 jours au manoir.**

**Sur ce, j'espère que la soirée de Noël se passera le mieux du monde pour vous 2.**

**Je vous embrasse,**

**Narcissia.**

**P.S: Quand tu auras fini de lire ces quelques lignes, la malle reprendra sa taille normale. Mais je sais que mon fils est assez fort pour la porter...**

En effet, la malle reprit sa taille normale. Elle était énorme.

- Chéri, voici nos tenues de soirées!

- Il faut que je monte sa dans nos appartements??

- Oui mon amour.

Draco se leva, sorti sa baguette et prononça « Wingardium leviosa ». La malle se souvela et il la monta dans les appartements des préfets.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde

Desolé pour ce retard !!! Mais j'ai pas eu une minute a moi ces temps ci. J'espere que ce chapitre me fera pardonnée

Merci a tous pour les reviews, ca fait toujours plaisir. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le jour du bal arriva enfin. Hermione et Ginny s'étaient enfermés dans la chambre a coucher de la prefette depuis 17h alors que le bal ne commençait qu'a 20h. Tout ce qu'avait dit Draco et Harry était : Ah les femmes...

A 19h50, Harry et Draco étaient installer dans le salon. Ginny sorti enfin de la chambre. Elle était vêtu d'une longue robe bleue clair avec le jupon en mousseline. Le haut était attaché autour du cou et elle était coiffé d'un chignon flou.

- Tu es ravissante, dit Harry.

- Merci.

Harry lui tendit son bras et ils sortirent des appartements.

- On n'attend pas Mione et Malfoy.

- Ttttt, nan, Hermione veut qu'ils arrivent les derniers.

Ils descendirent dans la grande salle. Des lustres en cristal l'éclairait. Des tapisseries aux couleurs des quatre maison étaient suspendu. Les 4 tables avaient disparu pour laisser place a une piste de danse, bordée de part en part par de petites tables rondes pour 6 personnes. La tables des professeurs avait laisser place a un orchestre, venu tout droit d'Allemagne. Les préfets avaient vu grand. Et cela donnait vraiment l'impression d'être dans un conte de fée. A l'entrée de la grande salle, un majordome annonçait les nouveaux arrivant.

- M. Harry Potter et Miss Ginny Weasley.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil, peu habituer a toute cette cérémonie. Ils allèrent ensuite rejoindre Ron, qui était accompagné de Lavande, et Neville qui était venu avec Luna. Tout le monde était déjà arriver, sauf les prefets en chef.

- Ginny, t'était pas senser te préparer avec Hermione? Elle est passé ou?

- T'inquiète Ron, ils vont arrivé.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le couple de préfet. Hermione était vêtu d'une robe a crinoline blanche brodée de petite fleurs blanche en argent sur le jupon. Elle avait les épaules nues et le bord de son décolleté était également brodé d'argent. Elle portait de fins gants en dentelles blanc. Elle avait laché ses cheveux et ses boucles, autrefois en désordre, étaient sculptées. Elle avait juste accroché deux mèches de part et d'autre de ses tempes en arrière et les avaient maintenu par un flocon de neige en cristal.

Draco, qu'en a lui, portait un veston d'officier blanc et un pantalon de couleur noir. Une veste de la même couleur était posée sur son épaule droite.

- Lord et Lady Malfoy. Annonça le majordome.

Toute la salle était en admiration devant la belle prefette. Hermione, accroché au bras de son époux avancèrent vers les professeurs Dumbeldore et MacGonagall. Le directeur monta sur l'estrade sur laquelle se tenait l'orchestre et prit la parole.

- Mes chers élèves. Soyez les bienvenus a ce bal de Noël. Je tiens a féliciter nos deux préfets pour le magnifique travail qu'ils ont accompli. Je demande d'ailleurs a ces derniers de bien vouloir ouvrir le bal qui leur a demander autant d'efforts et de temps. Je vous souhaite a tous une agréable soirée.

Draco amena sa femme au centre de la piste et une valse débuta. Ils dansèrent un bon moment seuls avant que d'autres eleves les rejoignent. A la fin de la musique, ils rejoignis les amis de la gryffondor.

- Alors, la soirée vous plaît?

- C'est hallucinant ce que vous avez fait. C'est vraiment du très beau travail.

Un sourire de satisfaction se lut sur les lèvres de la prefette.

- Attention Mione, tu commence a avoir un sourire malfoyrien...

La réflection d'Harry fut rire tout le monde sauf Draco qui ne comprenait pas trop.

La soirée se passait merveilleusement bien. Tout le monde semblait s'amuser. Même Rogues avait l'air moi morose que d'habitude. Hermione était assise avec Draco a l'une des tables, une coupe de champagne a la main. Harry s'approcha d'eux.

- Malfoy, je peux t'emprunter ta femme le temps d'une danse?

- Fait attention a elle Potter...

Il tendit sa main a Hermione et ils se dirigèrent tout 2 vers la piste de danse. Il posa sa main sur sa fine hanche et la fit tourner.

- Tu es magnifique, Mione

- Tu es au moins le 20 ème a me le dire ce soir. Une chance que Dray ne t'entende pas, tu aurai eu droit a son regard noir.

- Si on ne peut même plus complimenter sa petite soeur...

Elle sourit a cette remarque. C'était vrai, Harry et Ron étaient comme des frères pour elle. Et Harry continuait de la faire tourner... tout tournait autour d'elle... puis le trou noir.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Tout était flou. Elle entendit des bruits de pas et vu la tête de l'infirmière a quelques centimètre de la siennes.

- Ahh, enfin vous vous réveillez, Mme Malfoy.

- Mme Pomfresch? Qu'est ce que je fais ici?

- Vous avez eu un malaise pendant votre valse avec M Potter. Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose?

- Tout tournait autour de moi, puis Harry qui me fixait ensuite plus rien.

- Vous vous êtes effondrée sur la piste. M Malfoy a accouru et vous a porter jusqu'ici. Il était très inquiet.

- Ou est il maintenant?

- Je l'ai renvoyer avec Messieurs Potter et Weasley dans la salle de bal. Cela ne servait a rien qu'ils restent ici a attendre votre réveil.

- Bon je vais aller les rejoindre puisque je me sent mieux.

- Mme Malfoy, pouvez vous rester quelques minutes? Je dois vous parler. Et vous donnez entre autre les raisons de votre malaise...

Draco était assis dans la grande salle. Il ne quittait pas des yeux la porte, espérant voir arriver sa femme d'un instant a l'autre. Harry, Ginny, Ron et Lavande étaient assis pres de lui.

- Arrête de te ronger les sangs, Draco. Elle est entre de bonnes mains. Elle va arriver bientôt.

A peine avait elle fini sa phrase que les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent soudainement, laissant entrer la prefette en chef. Sa belle coiffure défaite mais un immense sourire accrocher aux lèvres. Draco se leva, elle courra vers lui et sauta dans ses bras.

- Hermione, ca va? J'me suis tellement inquiéter.

- Oui, ca va bien, même très bien.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. La grande horloge sonna minuit. Noël était arriver.

- Joyeux Noël ma chérie, dit Draco en essuyant les larmes de sa femme.

- Joyeux Noël... papa ... répondit elle en prenant les mains de Draco et en les posant sur son ventre.

Draco ne réagit pas de suite au mot prononcer par sa femme. Papa, papa, papa, ce mot tourna en boucle dans sa tête

- Dray, ca va?

- Papa...

- Oui, tu vas être papa.

Il avait bien entendu. Il allait devenir père.. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres Il prit sa femme a la taille et la serra très fort dans ses bras.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil qui perçaient a travers les gros rideaux de velours verts sortirent Hermione du sommeil. Elle tourna la tête vers le réveil et sursauta la vue de l'heure : 11h20. Le bal de Noël avait fini vers les 1h. Draco l'avait envoyer se coucher pendant qu'il raccompagnait les derniers eleves a leurs dortoirs. Et il était deja réveiller vu que la place a ses coté était vide. Elle se leva et s'emmitoufla dans son peignoir avant de sortir de la chambre. Draco était assis sur le canapé, un livre entre les mains et ses fines lunettes sur le nez. Elle lui trouvait encore plus séduisant que d'habitude quand ils les portait mais lui refusait de les mettre hors de ses appartements. Elle resta 2 bonnes minutes a le regarder.

- Quand tu auras fini de me mater, tu pourras venir m'embrasser pour me dire bonjour.

Elle sourie a cette remarque et rejoignis son mari. Elle s'asseya sur ses genou et l'embrassa.

- Bonjour chéri

- Bonjour mon ange, et bonjour mon bébé, dit il en caressant le ventre de sa femme.

- Il n'a que 10 semaines, je ne pense pas qu'il te comprenne...

- Mais au moins il connaîtra ma voix quand il viendra au monde. Au faite, les 2 inséparables sont venu il y a environs une heure.

- T'aurais pu me réveiller... il est 11h30.

- Faut que tu te repose, maman. Avec les 2 dernières semaines que tu as eu, sa ne m'étonne pas que tu te soit effondrée hier soir.

- Bon, je vais aller m'habiller, je commence a avoir faim.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et en ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard vêtu d'un pull blanc avec le col en V et une longue jupe noire.

Ils descendirent dans la grande salle rejoignis Harry et les autres qui étaient deja installer.

- Alors la marmotte, enfin debout?

- Pour une fois que je dors un dimanche matin, vous allez pas me le reprocher.

- C'est pas un reproche. Mais bon, on était venu t'apporter tes cadeaux de Noël...

- C'est gentil, merci. Si vous voulez, on passera l'après midi dans mes appartement et on se verra notre petite fête de Noël a nous.

- Pas de problème.

Le repas se passa tranquillement. Personne ne fit allusion au malaise d'Hermione la veille. D'ailleurs, elle n'en avait parler a personne.

L'après midi venu, ils se retrouvèrent tous les 5 dans le salon des préfets. Ils étaient installés pres du feu.

- Aller, je commence. Joyeux Noël, Mione.

- Merci Ron.

Même bien emballée, Hermione devina que c'était un livre. Mais elle eu tord. Ron avait rassemblé toutes les photos du Trio D'Or et les avaient mis dans un album photo.

- Pour que tu ne nous oublie jamais.

- Oh Ron, c'est magnifique. Merci de tout mon coeur.

Elle se leva et serra son ami dans ses bras. Je ne t'oublierais jamais Ronald Weasley, tu peux en être sur, lui dit elle a l'oreille.

Ce fut le tour d'Harry et Ginny. Ils avaient opté pour une gourmette en or gravée Mione. Elle était vraiment gâté par ses amis. Hermione avait offert a Ron un poster des Canons dedicassé par tout les joueurs. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux et remercia son amie pendant au moins une heure. A Harry, un nouveau jeu d'échec sorciers et pour Ginny, un magnifique sac a main en cuir.

Pendant qu'elle regardait ses amis extasiés devant leur cadeau, Draco se glissa derrière elle et accrocha une chaîne autour de son cou.

C'était un cristal de lune. Cette pierre protégeai son détenteur contre des sorts.

- Joyeux Noël mon coeur.

Elle se retourna vers son mari et l'embrassa. Apres avoir rompu le contact, elle se dirigea vers le sapin de Noël et prit le dernier paquet qui attendait en dessous.

- Tu m'as offert le plus beau cadeau qui existe hier soir, chérie.

- Ah bon, et c'est quoi, sans vouloir être indiscrète?

- Tu le verra dans 7 mois, Ginny. Dit Hermione.

- Mais Mione, Malfoy a dit que tu lui l'avait offert hier...

Vraiment, les hommes ne comprenaient pas vite. Et Harry et Ron ne faisaient que confirmer. Ginny poussa un petit cri aigu et se jeta dans les bras de la prefette.

- C'est génial, Mione, félicitation!!!

Les 2 autres ne comprenaient toujours pas.

- Il faut vous faire un dessin ou quoi?! Hermione va avoir un bébé!!!

Les mots Hermione et Bébé dans la même phrase semblaient difficiles a assimiler pour les 2 gryffondors. Ils restèrent sans bouger, les yeux perdu dans le vide pendant quelques minutes. Pendant que Ginny et Hermione essayaient de les faire revenir a la réalité, Draco ouvrit le cadeau de sa femme. Il s'agissait d'une montre a gousset en argent. Il l'ouvrit et trouva une photo d'Hermione a l'intérieur.

- Elle est magnifique, chérie.

- Elle appartenait a mon grand-père Il y avait une photo de ma grand-mère a l'intérieur. Il me l'a donné avant de mourir en me disant que le jour ou j'aurais trouver l'homme avec qui je passerai ma vie, je devrait y mettre une photo de moi et la lui offrir. Il a rajouter que ca nous portera bonheur.

- J'ai deja tout le bonheur que je pourrai espérer.

Il embrassa sa femme et Ginny ne pu s'empêche de pousser un Niaaa... c'est trop chou.

La semaine de vacances permit a la prefette de récupérer. Elle n'avait plus eu de malaise mais les symptôme de la femme enceinte étaient bien la. Elle était malade chaque matin. Elle avait prévenu ses amis qu'elle et Draco ne seraient pas la pour fêter le réveillon de la nouvelle année. Elle passa l'après midi avec eux. Vers 17h, Draco et elle se rendirent dans le bureau de Dumbeldore, le seul endroit de Poudlard où on pouvait transplaner.

POF

Ils atterrirent dans l'entrée du Manoir Malfoy.

- Draco, Hermione, c'est vous? Cria une voix a l'étage.

- Oui maman.

Une tornade blonde descendit les escaliers et Lady Narcissia Malfoy sauta dans les bras de son fils.

- Ah, mes enfants, comme j'etait impatiente de vous voir.

- Nous aussi, maman.

- Hermione chérie, tes parents ne devraient plus tarder eux non plus. Tu sais depuis que j'ai fait installer le... telebone...

- le téléphone, Narcissia.

- Oui le téléphone. Je disais donc que depuis que je l'ai fait installer, je passe des heures avec ta mère a discuter.

- Ca promet...

- Tu disais, chéri?

- Rien maman, je réfléchissait a voix haute... Bon, je vais monter notre sac dans la chambre. Je vous laisse entre femme.

- Bon idée mon fils, j'ai plein de chose a raconter a Hermione.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et monta a l'étage. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il entendit la voiture de ses beaux parents, et descendit les saluer.

La relations avec ses beaux parents était bien meilleur qu'au début de sa relation avec Hermione. Surtout avec Richard. Le jour ou Hermione décida de le présenter a ses parents, ce cher Richard lui a mit son poing dans la figure. Mais après tout ce qu'il avait fait a sa fille pendant les premières années a Poudlard, cela était compréhensible. Depuis, ils avaient mis les choses au clair et Richard a bien vite compris que le jeune Malfoy était bel et bien amoureux de sa fille.

- Bonjour Laurence, Richard...

La mère de la prefette lacha sa fille et prit Draco dans ses bras.

- Draco, bonjour! Je suis tellement contente de vous voir tout les 2 et de pouvoir passer le réveillon en famille.

- Moi de même, vous pouvez en être sure.

Laurence se détacha de son beau fils et Richard vint serré la main du jeune homme.

Tout les 5 quittèrent l'entrée et allèrent dans le salon. Ils discutèrent 5 minutes avant que Narcissia se lève.

- Bon, je pense, Mesdames, qu'il est leur d'aller se préparer. Nous avons 1h30 avant que les premiers invités arrive.

- Bien, je vais dire au elfes de mettre les décorations en place et de commencer a préparer le buffet.

- Fait donc, fils.

Les 3 femmes montèrent donc se préparer. Narcissia avait prévu de porter une longue robe verte foncé, avec une ceinture représentant un serpent. Mme Granger, une robe bleue marine arrivant jusqu'à genou. Pendant qu'elles étaient en train de discuter dans la chambre a coucher d'Hermione, cette dernière sortait de la douche. Elle se posa devant le miroir et commença a mettre ses sous vêtements. Elle regarda son reflet et se mit de profil. Son ventre pointait a peine. Elle sourit en pensant que d'ici quelques semaines, elle ne pourrait plus rentrer dans la robe de soirée qu'elle allait enfiler dans quelques minutes.

Au bout d'une demi heure, elle sortie de la salle de bain. Elle était vêtu d'une robe noire a bustier, qui allait jusqu'aux chevilles mais qui était échancré a droite a hauteur de mi-cuisse. Elle s'était faite la même coiffure que pour le bal des 3 sorciers il y a 3 ans.

- Tu es ravissante ma chérie, dit sa mère

- Splendide même Renchérit Narcissia.

- C'est normal, c'est ma femme !

Draco venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Il se dirigea vers sa femme et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Les invités arrivent. Il faudrait aller les accueillir.

- On arrive.

Narcissia et Mme Granger descendirent les premières. Hermione prit le bras que lui tendait son mari et suivirent leurs mères.

Le défilé des invités dura une demi heure. Le ministre de la magie, M. Diggory et sa femme et beaucoup d'autres familles connu dans le monde de la magie. Tout le monde en profita pour féliciter le jeune couple pour leur mariage.

La soirée se passa très bien. Draco présenta a Hermione tout les « grands noms » de la société magique. Maintenant qu'elle était l'un d'entre eux.

Minuit sonna. Tout le monde était sorti dans les jardins du manoir où les attendait un feux d'artifice. Draco serrait sa femme dans ses bras, tout deux ayant les yeux rivés au ciel.

- Ca va, tu n'as pas trop froid?

- Dans tes bras? Jamais!

Narcissia s'approcha du jeune couple.

- fabuleuse soirée, n'est ce pas?

- Oui, c'était très bien.

- Mais il manquait quelque chose... des rires d'enfants...

Hermione regarda son mari avec un regard qui voulait dire : on lui dit?

- C'est prévu pour cette été les rires d'enfants, maman... ou plutôt les pleures au milieu de la nuit... juillet, c'est ca, Hermy?

- Oui, debut juillet.

Narcissia regarda son fils, puis sa belle-fille.

- Que... quoi ?

- Commence a tricoté grand-mère..

Cette phrase provoqua une crise d'hystérie chez Narcissia qui se mit a courir dans le jardin en criant : Je vais être grand-mère!! suivit de pres par la 2 ème grand-mère qui la rejoins... Fabuleuse soirée, non?


	6. Chapter 6

Kikou tout le monde !

Voici la suite des aventures de votre couple préféré ( surtout le mien ;) ).

Au programme, course poursuite, Quiditch, et un départ ...

Bonne lecture et merci a tous pour vos reviews, ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que vous aimez :)

* * *

La semaine suivante, les cours reprirent. Hermione ne tenait pas a mettre tout Poudlard au courant de son état, en tout cas, pas de suite. Mais Mme Pomfresh lui avait dit de faire attention quand même, surtout pour les cours de potion. Mais comme le professeur Rogues était le parrain de Draco, Hermione put éviter la préparation de certaines potions jugée dangereuse pour elle. Elle se contentera donc de préparer les ingrédients et de rester a distance suffisante pendant que Draco mélangera. 

La neige était tomber sur Poudlard et tout le domaine se retrouvait sous un épais manteau blanc. Apres son cours d'enchantements, la prefette sortit prendre l'air. Elle avait le temps avant le déjeuner. Elle décida donc d'aller saluer ce cher Hagrid. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait a frapper a la porte de la cabane du professeur de soin au créatures magiques, elle entendit des cris. Elle se retourna et fit une élève de Poufsouffle prise a partit avec 3 Serpentards. Ces derniers étaient sur des balais et s'amusaient a foncer sur la pauvre élève. Son courage de gryffondor l'a fit courir pour la secourir.

- Ca suffit! Arrêter ca! 30 points de moins pour Serpentard!

- Oh, regarder! La Sang-de-bourbe vient aider une des ses congénères!

- Je suis prefette en chef! Je vous ordonne d'arrêter!

Mais rien n'y faisait. Au contraire, ils commencèrent a lui tourner au tour, toujours jucher sur leur balai. Hermione commençait légèrement a paniquer.

- Alors la Sang-de-bourbe, ton mari n'est pas la pour te défendre?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour me défendre!

L'un des Serpentard fonça sur elle et la poussa sur le coté.

- T'es trop terre a terre, Granger!

La colère monta en elle.

- Je suis trop terre à terre? C'est ce qu'on va voir! _Accio balai de Draco_!

Draco sortait de la salle de réunion mis a la disposition des équipes de Quiditch. Il avait organiser une réunion pour mettre au point une stratégie pour le match Serpentard-Serdaigle. Il discutait encore avec Zabini.

- Oui, donc comme je le disais, ce serai bien de...

- Dray, c'est pas ton Nimbus 2002?

En effet, le balai du préfet en chef passa devant les 2 élèves.

- Est ce qu'il est aussi indépendant d'habitude?

- Euh, non... c'est pas normal...

Ils se regardèrent et coururent a la poursuite du balai.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione était toujours entrain d'essayer d'arrêter les 3 Serpentards.

Ils faisaient se lever de la neige et bombardaient leurs 2 victimes.

- Elle est bonne la neige, Sang-de-bourbe?

Hermione leva les yeux vers son assaillant et vit le Nimbus arriver vers elle. Il se posta devant elle et cette dernière grimpa dessus.

- On va voir maintenant si je suis toujours terre a terre!

Elle s'éleva dans les airs et fonça vers l'un des Serpentard. Elle le percuta et le fit tomber de son balai. Heureusement pour lui, la neige le réceptionna sans douleur.

Elle se tourna vers les 2 autres.

- Vous voulez aller le rejoindre? C'est pas un problème!

Draco et Blaise sortirent de l'école a bout de souffle.

- Bon, il est passé ou ce foutu balai?!

- Regarde Dray! La haut!

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Sa femme était en train de courser 2 élèves, apparemment de Serpentard.

- Je savais pas qu'elle volait aussi bien ta femme.

- J'lui ai donner des cours cette été... pour vaincre sa peur du vide...

- Ben apparemment, ca lui a plutôt réussi.

Hermione était toujours a la poursuite des Serpentards. Elle se rapprocha de l'un d'eux.

_- Incarserem _!

Le serpentard se retrouva ligoter.

_- Leviosa _!

Elle le fit léviter et le posa sur le sol, un peu brusquement. Draco et Blaise arrivèrent au même moment. En voyant le préfet en chef, le dernier Serpentard encore sur son balai se posa au sol. Draco attrapa l'élève ligoté par le col et le remit sur ses pieds.

- Tu as de la chance que je sois préfet en chef, sinon, je t'aurai deja foutu mon poing dans la gueule.

Hermione vint se poser auprès de son mari.

- Si t'aime autant voler, faudra que je t'offre un balai.

- Le tien me suffit.

- Tu m'explique ce qui c'est passé?

- Agression sur une élève de Poufsouffle, insulte et agression sur une élève ayant le statut de préfet en chef, non obéissance au ordre donnés par ce même préfet.

- Bon, on vous emmène voir le professeur Rogues, il décidera de votre punition.

Hermione ayant laissé partir l'élève de Poufsouffle, elle emmena, avec Draco et Blaise, les 3 élèves auprès de leur directeur de maison.

Ce dernier sortait tout juste de son bureau quand il tomba nez à nez avec les 6 relever Draco lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé.

- M. Malfoy, avez vous deja puni ces élèves?

- Si je l'aurais fait, ils ne seraient pas devant vous en se moment.

- Donc messieurs Bardock, Pritchard et Harper, vous êtes interdit de balai jusqu'à la fin de l'année, vous devez présenter des excuses PUBLIQUES a Miss Branstone et Mme Malfoy au dîner de ce soir, et pour finir, vous serez de corvée de nettoyage de la salle de potions tout les samedi soir et cela jusqu'en juin. Ce sera tout, vous pouvez disposer.

Pour une fois, Hermione trouva que le maître des potions était juste. C'était un jour a marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Le lendemain, a la fin de son cours de métamorphose, le professeur MacGonagall demanda a la prefette de rester.

- Mme Malfoy, hier, en fin de matiné, j'ai pu observer vos exploits.

- Mes exploits?

- Votre course poursuite avec les élèves de Serpentard.

- Ah oui, en effet. J'ai du utiliser les grands moyens pour les arrêter.

- Vous semblez bien vous débrouiller sur un balai...

- Draco m'a aider a vaincre ma peur du vide cette été. Je peux prendre du plaisir a voler maintenant.

- Quelles sont vos connaissances en Quiditch?

- J'ai lu le Quiditch a travers les ages et avec mon attrapeur de mari... Pourquoi cette question, professeur?

- Je vais en venir au faite. Comme vous le savez, dimanche a lieu le match Serpentard contre Serdaigle. Et malheureusement, le professeur Bibine sera absente ce week-end car elle doit se rendre a Londres pour raison personnelle. On cherche donc un arbitre pour le match de dimanche.

- Et vous voudriez que je m'en charge.

- Mme Malfoy, vous êtes prefette en chef, vous êtes une personne intègre et juste. Et j'ai moi même pu voir que vous savez bien voler. Si vos connaissance en Quiditch ne représente ne serai ce que le tiers de ce que vous savez en terme de métamorphose, vous serez parfaite pour ce rôle.

- Mais Draco joue dimanche. Je ne peux pas arbitre un match dans lequel mon mari participe.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je sais que vous êtes juste et ce vous ne prendrez pas parti. Mais je sais que cela demande réflexion. Je vous laisse jusqu'à demain pour y réfléchir.

Hermione regarda son professeur dans les yeux.

- C'est tout reflechi. J'accepte votre proposition.

- Merci Mme Malfoy.

- Mais en attendant dimanche, on va garder ca entre nous. Si Draco l'apprend, il voudra que je renonce, prétextant cela trop dangereux.

- D'un coté il n'aurait pas tord.

Hermione salua son professeur et quitta la salle. Draco l'avait attendu devant la porte.

- Elle te voulais quoi?

- Me féliciter a propos de mon devoir, c'est tout.

A la fin de la journée, elle se plongea dans « le Quiditch a travers les ages ». Bien qu'elle l'avait deja lu, elle voulait être au point pour dimanche.

Le dimanche matin, elle se rendit dans la tour des Gryffondors. Elle s'installa dans le salon en attendant qu'Harry se lève. Vers les 9h30, il émergea de son dortoir et trouva sa meilleure amie en pleine discutions avec Ginny.

- Salut Mione!

- Ah Harry! Bonjour! C'est toi que je voulais voir.

- Je te manquais a ce point?

- Oui tu peux pas savoir... En faite, j'ai un service a te demander.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Est ce que tu pourrais me prêter ton Éclair de Feu?

- Mon Éclair? Tu t'es mis au balai toi?

- Tu peux pas savoir a quel point... alors, est ce que c'est possible?

- Oui, pas de problème, je vais te le chercher.

14h, terrain de Quiditch de Poudlard.

Les gradins étaient remplis a bloque malgrès le blizzard qui soufflait. Dans les gradins des professeur, Luna Lovegood, commentatrice, était assise a coté de MacGonagall. Harry, Ginny et Ron étaient également présents.

- Bon, elle fait quoi Mione?

- Elle a ptre décidée de rester au chaud... elle a pas eu tord... dit Ron

- Les équipes entrent sur le terrain!

Les 7 joueurs de chaque maisons étaient dans les airs a attendre l'arrivée de l'arbitre. Draco cherchait sa femme du regard et, bizarrement, ne la trouva pas en compagnie de Potter et des autres.

- L'arbitre entre sur le terrain!

Vêtue d'une robe de sorcier noir spécial Quiditch, Hermione arriva tenant l'éclair de feu d'une main et de l'autre sa baguette, grâce a laquelle elle faisait lévite la malle contenant les balles. Elle avait tressé ses longues cheveux pour ne pas être gênée pendant le match.

- Le professeur Bibine étant absente, il a été décider que ce serai la prefette en chef, Hermione Malfoy, qui arbitrerai le match.

Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sa femme, enceinte de 3 mois, la même qui avait le vertige a 1 mètre du sol il y a de ca quelques mois, allait arbitrer un match de Quiditch. Il descendit vers elle.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais arbitrer un match.

- Mais...

- Les capitaines au centre du terrain! Je vous demande de respecter les règles et de jouer sport! Serrer vous la main.

Elle ouvrit la malle, libéra les cognards et le vif d'or et lança le Souafle en l'air.

- Que le match commence!

Elle enjamba son balai et s'éleva dans les airs.

Harry et Ron hallucinaient totalement. La ptite Mione sur un balai. C'est du jamais vu. Mais ils durent avouer qu'elle ne se débrouillait pas mal.

- Nott passe a Zabini qui fonce vers les buts adverses... et il marque! 10 -0 pour Serpentard!

Pendant que le Souafle passait de main en main, Draco essayait de se concentrer sur le vif- d'or. Mais avec sa femme dans les airs entrain de voler entre les cognards ne le rassurait pas trop.

- Chamber s'empare du Souafle... il fonce... aie, ca doit faire mal un cognard dans la tête!

En effet, Crabbles venait de taper dans un cognard qui fonça droit vers l'élève de Serdaigle. Ce dernier tomba de son balai sous l'impact.

_- Levicorpus!_

Heureusement, Hermione le ratrappa grâce a un sort et le fit atterrir en douceur. Elle se posa a ses cotés et vit léviter son corps jusqu'au bord du terrain. Voyant qu'il était juste assommé, elle laissa le match continuer et il fut transporter par 2 serdaigles jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

- Serdaigle n'a plus que 6 joueurs sur le terrain. Cela va rentre la tache encore plus facile pour Serpentard.

En effet, en l'espace de 10 minutes, Serpentard menait 60 à 0. Le match fini peu de temps après, Draco ayant aperçu la balle dorée et l'attrapa. Serpentard gagna 210 a 0.

Les équipes regagnèrent leurs vestiaires mais Draco attrapa sa femme au passage.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

- Pour que tu me dises que c'est trop dangereux, non merci...

- Mais tu te rend pas compte? Si tu étais tombée ou si tu te serai pris un cognard?

- Je suis arbitre pas joueur..

- On ne sait jamais...

- Draco, je suis désoler de ne t'avoir rien dit. Mais j'avais envie de le faire. Je voulais pouvoir partager ta passion, et pas être juste spectatrice.

Elle accompagna sa phrase d'une petite moue. Draco ne pouvais résister quand elle lui faisait ce coup la.

- Je comprend. Mais c'est quand même dangereux, surtout dans ton état.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas prête de le refaire. D'ailleurs d'ici quelques mois, je ne pourrais même plus monter sur un balai.

Il sourit a cette remarque. C'est vrai que pour le moment, on ne remarquait pas trop qu'elle était enceinte. Il posa une main sur son ventre et l'embrassa.

* * *

On était mi janvier. Hermione était dans ses appartements, a préparer la prochaine sorti pour Pré-au-lard. Elle tait plonger dans une de ses réflexion quand le tableau pivota et laissa apparaître le directeur. 

- Bonjour Mme Malfoy, pourrai je vous parler?

- Professeur, bonjour! Bien sur, je vous en prit, venez vous asseoir. Une tasse de thé?

- Volontiers.

Ils s'assirent l'un en fasse de l'autre, une tasse a la main.

- Le professeur MacGonagall m'a dit que vous souhaitiez devenir Medicomage.

- Oui en effet.

- Il se trouve que j'ai récemment parler a Mme Maxime, la directrice de Beaubatons. Elle m'a dit que dans son école, il organisait des cours de Medicomagie. Ils se passent sur 1mois, 1 mois et demi.

- C'est très intéressant. Vont ils également avoir lieu ici?

- Non, malheureusement. Mais si vous le souhaitais, vous pouvez aller a Beaubatons pour les suivre. De plus, Mme Maxime m'a demander si un élève de notre école était intéressé par ces cours, pour pouvoir peut être les tester et les mettre au programme a Poudlard pour l'année prochaine. J'ai de suite penser a vous.

- J'en suis très flattée mais...

- Oui je sais. Avec votre récente grossesse...

- Oui c'est ca. Je ne sais pas si je peux laisser Draco...

- Je vous laisse en discuter avec lui. Donner moi une réponse quand vous l'aurez. Mais ne tarder pas trop.

Apres de courtoise salutation, le directeur la laissa a ses pensées.

Quand Draco rentra de son entraînement, il trouva sa femme, perdue dans ses pensées, assise au coin du feu. Il jeta sa cape sur une chaise et alla la rejoindre.

- pfff, je suis gelé... tu veux bien me réchauffé?

Aucune réaction.

- Hermy? Chérie, ca va pas?

- Dray, faut qu'on parle.

Généralement, quand une femme dit ca, ca n'annonce jamais rien de bon.

- Je t'écoute. Qu'est qui a?

- Je... tu sais, j'aimerai devenir Medicomage.

Ouf, c'est juste des angoisses pour ses études.

- Oui, tu m'en parle assez souvent.

- Dumbeldore est venu me voir ce soir. Il m'a proposé de partir 1 mois et demi a Beaubatons pour suivre des cours de Medicomagie qui ont lieu la-bas.

- Partir 1 mois en France?

- Oui, de plus, je testerai le système pour qu'ils puissent le mettre en place ici pour l'année prochaine.

- Tu lui a deja donné une réponse?

- Non, biensur que non. Je voulais d'abord en parler avec toi. Je ne prendrais pas une décision aussi importante sans toi.

- Est ce que tu as envie de le faire?

- Je... oui, j'en ai envie... mais avec le bébé et toi...

- Le bébé n'est pas encore la et moi, je pourrai essayer de survivre sans toi. Si tu veux vraiment le faire, vas y.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu pense?

- Oui c'est ce que je pense. De plus, tu pourra apprendre plein de chose qui pourront t'aider cet été... Et je n'aurais pas a supporter tes saut d'humeur!!

- Je n'ai pas de saut d'humeur!

Elle se saisi d'un cousin et lui le lança a la figure.

- Ah tu vois, tu en as!!!

Ils descendirent dans la grande salle pour rejoindre tout le monde pour le dîner. Draco s'installa a la table des Gryffondors et Hermione alla voir Dumbeldore.

- Professeur, a propos de la proposition que vous m'avez fait tout a l'heure. J'accepte.

- A la bonne heure. Je vais envoyer un hibou a Mme Maxime pour la prévenir.

- Quand dois je partir?

- Je pense dès dimanche matin.

- Très bien.

Elle repartie a la table s'asseoir avec ses amis et son mari.

- Qu'est qui te voulait Dumbeldore? Demanda Harry

- Je part dimanche. A Beaubatons.

- Quoi?!

- Ils organisent des cours de Medicomagie tout les ans. Et Dumbeldore m'a proposer d'aller suivre ses cours pour, les « tester ». Ils seront ptre au programme l'année prochaine.

- Et tu pars combien de temps?

Quand Ginny posa cette question, Draco serra la main d'Hermione plus fort.

- 1 mois, 1 mois et demi.

Harry remarqua que le sujet faisait apparemment un peu de peine a sa petite soeur. Il changea de sujet et parla du prochain match qui se verrait s'affronter Gryffondors a Poufsouffle.

Hermione et Draco quittèrent la table de suite après avoir dîner et montrèrent s'isoler dans leurs appartements.

Au cours du lendemain, Draco était collé a sa femme, plus que d'habitude. On sentait bien que la prefette allait bientôt partir. Au repas du soir, Dumbeldore se leva et prit la parole.

- Votre attention, mes chers relever Je voudrais vous annoncer que notre prefette en chef, Mme Hermione Malfoy, allait bientôt nous quitter pour suivre des cours de Medicomagie a Beaubatons.

Des brouhaha se firent entendre.

- Elle ne part que pour 1 mois. Elle va tester ces cours pour qu'ils puissent être au programme des 7eme année l'année prochaine, pour ceux qui le souhaite. En ce qui concerne son statut, il ne change pas. Mais pour seconder son homologue, je demande aux préfets des 4 maisons d'être encore plus présents qu'ils ne le sont deja. Et pour répondre au souhait de notre prefette en chef, je demande a Miss Weasley de bien vouloir d'organiser le bal de la Saint-Valentin. Ce sera tout. Bonne appétit.

Ginny se retourna vers Hermione et la serra dans ses bras.

- Merci!!! J'ai toujours rêver d'organiser une soirée de cette ampleur.

- Je le sais bien. C'est pour cela que je t'ai recommander a Dumbeldore.

La semaine passa rapidement et les au revoir arrivèrent. Mme Maxime avait envoyer un carrosse tiré par des chevaux volant pour amener Hermione a Beaubatons.

Les 2 préfets en chef sortirent dans la cour. Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient la pour dire au revoir a leur amie. Elles les sera chacun dans ses bras.

- Tu vas nous manquer. Écris nous!

- Toute les semaines même plus si vous voulez.

- Et t'inquiète pas je m'occupe du bal. J'essayerai de faire aussi bien que toi a Noël.

- Je compte sur toi.

- Et pour Malfoy, on sera la. C'est ton mari après tout.

- On sera la aussi!

Hermione se retourna. Ils entaient tous la. Hannah, Ernie, Blaise, Pansy, Padma et Anthony. Comme l'avait toujours voulu Dumbeldore, les 4 maisons s'entraidaient enfin.

- On va la faire tenir cette école. Et ils vont tous marcher droit!

Elle s'avança vers le carrosse, tenant toujours fortement la main de Draco. Les autres partirent pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

- Je peux rester, si tu veux...

- Vas si. Montre leur qui est la meilleure sorcière, la Miss-je-sais-tout.

- Mme-je-sais-tout.

- Surtout fait attention. Ne te fatigue pas trop.

- Je sais je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, si je force trop, quelqu'un est la pour me rappeler a l'ordre.

Il posa ses mains sur le ventre de sa femme.

- Eh, bébé, si tu m'écoute, fait attention a maman. Hésite pas a montrer que t'es la si elle t'oublie un peu.

Il se baissa et fit un baiser sur le pull.

- Je t'aime, bébé. On se revoit bientôt.

Elle passa la main dans les cheveux de son aimé. Des larmes commençaient a faire briller ses yeux. Il se redressa et et caressa les joues d'Hermione.

- Ne commence pas a pleurer...

- C'est trop dur de te laisser.

- Je sais. C'est pareil pour moi. Tout les jours j'attendrais ta lettre.

- Et moi la tienne.

Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa. Il mit tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait dans ce baiser.

- Hermione, excuse moi mais c'est l'heure.

Hagrid, qui accompagnait la prefette, était deja installer dans le carrosse.

- Oui, j'arrive.

Draco ouvrit la porte du carrosse et aida sa femme a monter. Il n'arrivait pas a lâcher sa main.

- Je t'aime, Dray.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Le carrosse s'envola, ce qui le força a la lâcher. Il resta dans la cour jusqu'à ce que le carrosse ne soit qu'un petit point a l'horizon. Quand ce dernier eu disparu, il regagna ses appartements.


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde

J'espere que vous avez passer un bon Noel. Le mien etait pas mal. Comme cadeau, un peu en retard je l'avoue, je vous offre le 7eme chapitre de Derniere Année. J'espere que vous  
aller aimer. Bonne lecture !

Encore merci pour vos reviews, ca fait plaisir de savoir que vous aimer.

PS : Si vous voulez etre dans l'ambiance du Bal de la St Valentin, preparer la chanson _Far Away_ de Nickelback.

* * *

7h. Draco etait a table, entrain de se noyer dans son porridge. Cela faisait 3 jours qu'elle etait partie, il avait l'impression que ca faisait des mois. 

- Dray, pitié, arrete de regarder ton bol de cette facon... on dirait que tu veux te suicider dedans. Dit Blaise.

- Oui, c'est tout a ... tiens, le courrier arrive. Dit Pansy

Draco leva la tete. Des dixaines de hiboux entraient dans la salle. Et parmis eux, le grand Duc de la famille Malfoy. Il se posa devant son proprietaire. Il avait 3 lettres accrochés aux pattes. Une pour Ginny, un pour Harry et Ron et une pour lui. Il failli lui arracher une patte en prenant sa lettre. Il se leva, apporta les lettres aux Gryffondors et monta dans sa chambre pour lire tranquillement la sienne.

_**Mon coeur,**_

_**Desolé de ne t'écrire que maintenant. J'ai du m'installer et commencer a preparer les cours de médicomagie. Heureusement, Gabrielle, la soeur de Fleur est la pour m'aider. Je suis installer dans le meme dortoire qu'elle. Beaubatons est un endroit magnifique. Moins beau que notre cher Poudlard mais tout de meme tres attrayant. Le primier cours s'est bien passé. Le professeur est un ancien medecin de Ste Mangouste qui s'est reconverti dans l'enseignement.**_

_**Sinon, j'espere que tout se passe bien. Ne t'inquiete pas pour moi, je fais attention a nous deux. **_

_**Tu me manques terriblement, je pense a toi sans cesse. Le plus dur, c'est la nuit quand je suis seule dans mon lit. Je me retourne pour me serrer contre toi mais tu n'est pas la. Mais je fait avec.**_

_**Je vais arreter la, les cours vont bientôt commencer. Je t'ecris demain.**_

_**Je t'embrasse fort,**_

_**Ta femme qui t'aime et qui pense a toi**_

_**Hermy**_

Il relut la lettre plusieurs fois, la plia et la mis dans sa robe. Il se leva, prit ses affaires de cours et parti pour son cours d'Enchantements.

Il retrouva les Gryffondors et ils parlerent des lettres d'Hermione.

Tout les jours il recevait une lettre de sa belle. Les semaines passaient et le bal de la St Valentin approchait.

Hermione etait dans son dortoire. Elle se reposait, comme Draco lui le rapellait dans chacune de ses lettres. Un bruit se fit entendre a la fenetre, c'etait Coq qui lui apportait une lettre.

C'etait Ginny

_**Chere Mione,**_

_**Comment va tu? Ici tout ce passe bien. Draco n'a pas trop le moral mais avec Harry, on fait tout pour lui changer les idées.**_

_**En parlant d'idées, j'ai enfin trouver le theme pour le bal de la Saint-Valentin : Des declarations d'amours ! J'ai mis a disposition des eleves une liste pour ceux qui souhaitent declarer leur amour. Et pas n'importe comment, en chanson!**_

_**J'ai demandé au professeur Dumbeldore de faire revenir les Bizarr' Sister pour accompagner nos chanteurs en herbe et animé la soirée. J'aimerai tant que tu soit la pour voir ca. J'espere que tu sera fiere de moi.**_

_**Sinon pas grand chose a Poudlard. Harry et moi, c'est toujours le grand amour. Ron a demander a Lavande de sortir avec lui et elle a accepter. C'est tout ce qu'il y a comme potin cette semaine.**_

_**Tu manques a tout le monde. Harry m'a dit que meme Rogues avait demander de tes nouvelles. La Miss-je-sais-tout lui manque apparament. Qui aurait pu croire sa?? **_

_**D'apres tes lettres, tes cours se passe bien. Tu dois apprendre plein de choses interessantes. J'espere qui les ferront a Poudlard l'année prochaine.**_

_**Toutes les filles de la Tour des Gryffondors te passent le bonjour.**_

_**Je te laisse, a la prochaine.**_

_**Affectueusement,**_

_**Gin**_

Hermione sourit a la lettre de sa meilleure amie. Enfin Ron s'etait decider a sortir avec Lavande. Et elle avait manquer ca.

Draco etait dans sa chambre, une guitare entre les mains. Personne ne savait qu'il savait en jouer, a part sa femme a qui il chantait de temps en temps des melodies qu'il ecrivait. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'elle etait partie, il avait commencer a en composer une qui lui jourait dès son retour. Alors qu'il jouait quelques accords, Harry et Ginny entrerent dans l'appartement. Ils l'ecouterent quelques instants avant de toquer a la porte de la chambre.

- Malfoy, tout le monde est rassembler pour la sortie.

- C'est bon j'arrive.

Il les rejoingna et ils partirent pour Pré-au-lard.

Ginny etait partie faire les boutiques avec Lavande, Ron etait avec Dan et Seamus chez Honeyduck. Harry et Draco allerent boire une bieraubeurre au Trois Balais.

- T'en pense quoi de l'idee de Ginny pour la Saint-Valentin?

- C'est pas mal. Cela permettra aux admirateurs d'enfin se declarer... en esperant qu'ils savent chanter.

- Euh, on t'a entendu avant quand on est venu te chercher...

- et?

- t'as pas envie de chanter a ce bal?

- Ca servira a rien, ma Valentine est loin...

- Ca me fait mal de le dire, mais tu as du talent. C'etait bien se que tu jouais avant.

- Euhhh, merci. C'est que pour Hermione que je joue d'habitude.

- Ca te ferai ptre du bien de jouer au Bal...

- Je sais pas.

- Pense s'y.

C'est comme cela que Draco se retrouva sur la liste des eleves qui chanterai a la Saint-Valentin.

Le 14 fevrier arriva. Cela faisait 1 mois qu'Hermione etait partie a Beaubatons. Draco avait le moral dans les chaussettes. Il avait mis chaque lettre qu'elle lui avait ecrit sous son oreiller. Il les relu toutes avant le debut du bal.

La Grande Salle etait pleine. L'organisation etait la meme que celle du bal de Noël. De petites tables rondes qui entourait la piste et une estrade sur laquelle etait installer les Bizarr' Sisters. Toutes les 15 minutes, un eleve montait sur la scene et chantait une chanson pour sa belle.

Seamus avait pousser la chansonnette pour une fille de Serdaigle mais ca n'avait pas eu l'effet desirée. Elle s'etait enfui en courant. Les eleves defilaient les uns apres les autres. Apres Mickael Corner, ce sera le tour du prefet en chef. D'ailleurs ce dernier etait entrain de se preparer.

Harry, qui etait avec Ginny, Ron et Lavande s'exusa aupres de ses amis et quitta la salle. Il grimpa les escaliers quatre a quatre et arriva au 2eme etage. Il arriva devant la gragouille qui protegeai le bureau du directeur.

- Sucacides!

Le passage s'ouvrit et il monta dans le bureau.

- Alors, tu es prete?

- Je te suis!

Draco etait derriere l'estrade. Il fixa des pensées sur Hermione et monta sur scene

_Chanson de Nickelback, Far away. _

Draco :This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away to far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away to far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
Been far away to far too long  
So far away  
Been far away to far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

Alors qu'il regardait le public devant lui, quelqu'un monta sur scene sans qu'il s'en rend compte.

Draco :

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That ...

_That I love you_

Il se tourna vers cette voix et elle etait la. Vetu d'une robe vert lime a taille empire dont le jupon etait en voile et allait jusqu'aux genoux. A present enceinte de 4 mois et demi, on voyait bien son ventre rebondi. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux sur le coté. Elle etait radieuse.

_I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Il l'avait rejoint et lui avait prit la main. Maintenant, il ne chantais que pour elle.

Keep breathing

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Hold on to me and, never let me go.

Les dernieres notes finie, un tonnerre d'applaudisement se leva dans la salle. Mais il n'entendait rien. Le monde aurait pu s'ecrouler, il s'en foutait totalement. Tout ce qui comptait, c'etait qu'elle etait revenu pres de lui. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa devant toute l'ecole.

Ils descendirent de l'estrade et les Bizzar's Sisters continuairent d'animer la soirée. Ils rejoignirent Harry et les autres.

- Comment? Comment a tu fais pour etre la ce soir?

- Ben... faut remercier Harry. Il est venu me chercher avec un portoloin que lui avait remis Dumbeldore. Et me voilà.

- Et comment a tu fais pour la chanson?

- Gin a recuperé la copie que tu as du faire pour que les Bizarr's Sisters t'accompagne. Je n'ai plus eu qu'a apprendre le dernier couplet.

Draco tendit sa main a Harry.

- Merci de me l'avoir ramener.

- De rien. Tu viens, Gin, on va danser.

Ils laisserent le couple en tete a tete. Il l'a prit dans ses bras.

- C'est si bon de t'avoir pres de moi...

- A qui le dit tu.

Il s'loigna et la contempla.

- Ca a poussé en 1 mois dit donc...

- Oui, il commence a pesé.

- T'es pas trop fatiguée?

- Si un peu quand meme. C'etait une sacrée journée.

- Tu veux monter?

- Fait moi danser d'abord.

Ils rejoingnir la piste de danse et dansèrent un slow. Ils saluerent tout le monde et monterent dans leur appartement.

Sa malle avait deja ete ranger par les elfes de maison. Elle se dehabilla et se coucha dans leur grand lit, avec son epoux a ses cotés.

- Donne ta main.

Il lui tendit sa main qu'elle posa sur son ventre.

- Tu as senti?

- C'est lui qui bouge autant?

- Oui, depuis 3 jours, il fait sa tout les soirs dès que je me couche.

- C'est... fantastique.

Il embrassa sa femme et la blotit dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, vers les10h, ils descendirent dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit dejeuner. Hermione ne cachait plus son ventre, vu que tout le monde avait bien compris la veille qu'elle attendait un heureux evenement. Elle avait mis un pull a col roulé blanc et une longue jupe beige. Quand ils entrerent dans la salle, tout les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Ils n'y firent pas attention et retrouverent les Gryffondors a leur table.

- Alors les amoureux, vous avez bien feter vos retrouvailles? Demanda Ginny

- Ginn, voyons... lui fit Harry.

- Ben c'est juste une question... De toute facon, rien qu'en la regardant, on se doute qu'ils ne font pas que jouer aux echecs la nuit dans leur chambre.

Draco reversa son café a la remarque de la jeune Weasley. Ce qui fit rire tout le monde sauf le conserné.

- Bon y'a quoi au programme aujourd'hui? Demanda Ron.

- Je sais pas, on fait ce que vous voulez. Je dois juste aller voir le directeur apres. Dit la prefette.

- Un probleme? Tu compte pas repartir au moins...

- Non, ne t'inquiete pas. Mais j'ai rendez vous a Ste Mangouste dans 3 semaines. Et comme c'est vendredi apres midi, je dois lui demander l'autorisation de quitter Poudlard et de secher les cours. De plus, Dray vient avec moi.

- C'est pour le bébé?

- Bien vu! Echographie du 5eme mois. Avec un peu de chance, on saura si ce sera une fille ou un garcon. J'ai hate de savoir.

- Je sais deja que ce sera un garcon...

- Et comment M. Malfoy peut en etre si sur?

- Instinct paternel. De plus sachez Mme Malfoy que dans ma famille, on fait que des garcon. Ca fait 6 generations qu'une fille n'a pas pointer son p'tit nez dans le Manoir Malfoy.

- Expres pour te faire chier, j'espere que ce sera une fille.

- Tu verras que j'ai raison...

Apres le petit dejeuner, ils allerent voir le directeur qui leur donna l'autorisation de quitter l'ecole.

Dans la tour des Griffondors, les discutions allaient bon train. Le retour de la prefette en chef enceinte jusqu'aux yeux avait fait jaser beaucoup de filles. Certaines pensait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais accomplir ces devoirs de prefet dans son etat. Et qu'elle plantera ses ASPIC. Mais Ginny et Lavande etaient la pour defendre leur amie.

La semaine se passa tranquillement, Hermione reprenant ses activités d'eleves et de prefette en chef. Mais elle faisait tout cela doucement. De toute facon, avec Drago collé a ses bask 24h/24, elle pouvait pas faire autrement... Mais elle avait trouvé un moyen de s'en debarasser quelques instant : pretexter une envie folle de quelque choses et le faire courir aux cuisines de l'ecole, de jour comme de nuit. Cela lui laisser souvent bien un quart d'heure de tranquillité.

Le jour t'en attendu par les parents arriva et ils quitterent le château en debut d'apres-midi. Les paris etaient lancés entre les proches des prefet en chef. Les Griffondors pariaient plutot sur une fille alors que les Serpentards sur un ptit prince. Quand a 19h, le couple passa les portes de la grande salle pour aller diner, ils se retrouverent devant des centaines de paires d'yeux river sur eux et un silence faisant penser a un enterrement. Cela inquieta un peu la future maman.

- Quoi? Qu'est ce que vous avez tous a nous fixer comme ca?!

Harry s'etait levé.

- Alors? Le bébé? Fille ou garcon?

- Ah, ce n'est que ca... vous m'avez fait peur bande d'idiot!

Elle posa une main sur son ventre et se mit a sourire.

- Ben, on va dire que l'instinct paternel avait raison... c'est un petit prince.

Draco jubillait comme jamais.

- J'ai toujours raison.

Ils allerent s'assoirent et le diner pu commencer.

- Vous avez deja reflechi a un prenom?

- On a commencer dans la salle d'attente. Mais rien de sur pour l'instant.

- Et pourquoi pas Draco Junior? Lanca Ginny.

- Pitié pas sa! Un draco malfoy sufit largement, pas besoin d'un deuxieme! Replica la prefette en chef.

- Merci, c'est sympa a entendre...

Tout la table rit a la reflexion de la griffondor, sauf le futur papa bien entendu.

- Personnellement, j'aime bien Lucas, ou Andrew... dit la future maman

- On a encore 4 mois pour se decider, pas la peine de s'emballer.

Les idées de prenoms volaient d'une table a l'autre pendant tout le diner. Diner tres copieux pour la prefette qui se reservit 3 fois. Avec toujours la meme excuse: je mange pour 2.

Depuis qu'elle etait revenu de France, Hermione avait des idées et des envies bizarres au dire de ses amis et de son mari. Draco et Blaise l'avait meme surprit a se balader dans le château en chemise de nuit et pieds nu pendant leur ronde du samedi soir. Ne voulant pas deranger les elfes de maison, elle etait descendu aux cuisines et etait revenu les bras charger de choses en tout genre : chocolat, poires, frites, biscuits. Elle s'etait meme mis une carotte entre les dents car elle n'arrivait a plus rien porter. Draco l'avait vite decharger de son fardeau et ramener dans la chambre laissant Blaise finir la ronde. Elle s'etait egalement remise au tricot. Des bonnets, des echarppes, des petits chaussons. Ca lui prenait comme ca, a n'importe quel moment de la journée. Ah, les femmes enceinte... comme disait Draco.

Le mois de mars passa rapidement et les ASPIC approchaient. Hermione et Draco commencaient leurs revisions. Bien qu'ils etaient les 2 meilleurs eleves de l'ecole, ils preferaient si prendre a l'avance car avec la grossesse d'Hermione, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrai ce passer. Son ventre poussait a vue d'oeil.

Debut avril, les beaux jours arrivaient enfin. Le couple de prefets avait organiser un pique-nique avec Harry, Ron, Ginny et Lavande. Ils s'etaient installer au bord du lac. Hermione etait assise contre un arbre, Draco a ses cotés. Harry et Ginny etaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Lavande s'etait allongé, la tete sur les genoux de son ptit ami.

Draco etait en pleine discution avec son fils, ce qui faisait rire tout le monde.

- Au moins, il connait ma voie. Il reagit quand je lui parle.

- Oui ben dit lui d'arreter de donner des coups...

- T'as entendu maman, Lilian? Tape pas trop fort.

- Lilian? Vous vous etes enfin decidés? Demanda Ginny.

- Depuis que Dray a de longues conversations avec lui, on s'est dit que se serai bien de savoir a qui il parle... On a feuilleter pas mal de bouquin. Mais quand je suis tombée sur Lilian, j'ai craqué.

- Lilian Malfoy... oui, ca le fait...

- Lilian Dray Malfoy pour etre exact. Rajouta Draco.

- C'est bon, on sait que c'est ton fils... je pense pas que tu as besoin d'en rajouter.

- Tant qu'il n'a pas ton sale caractere, Malfoy, ca ira. Dit Harry en riant.

- Sache que j'ai un caractere parfait, Potter. N'est pas chérie?

Le prefette leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'espere que le temps ne va pas se couvrir, ce serait dommage.

- Change pas de conversation, Hermy... jte parle.

- Vous sentez ce petit vent frais?

- Hermione!!

Tout le monde rigola, Hermione la premiere.

- Mais oui tu as un caractere parfait. Surtout quand tu dors.

- C'est gentil de prendre ma defence devant tes amis. Je me sent epauler, tu peux pas savoir.

- Mais je t'epaule mon coeur. Je t'evite de dires des betises, c'est tout. Tu peux me passer mon livre d'arithmancie, s'il te plait?

Draco fouilla dans le sac de cours, qui ressemblait plus a un sac de voyage qu'autre chose avec tout ce qu'il contenait et sortit le dit livre.

- Tu vas pas te mettre a etudier maintenant, Mione?! On est la pour se detendre.

- Les chiffres me detendent...

- Moi ca me file plutot la migraine tes cours d'arithmancie. Dit Draco, toujours le sac sur les genoux.

- Ma parole, Mione, tu balades ta maison avec toi ou quoi? Ta vu la taille de ton sac! Dit Ginny.

- Ya que des choses utiles dedans.

- Mouais, on a pas le meme sens du mot utilité... ya quoi dedans?

Draco commenca l'enumeration.

- Un livre de metamorphose, un de potion, des parchemins, 2 plumes, son encrier portable, des aiguilles a tricotés et 2 pelotes de fils, des mouchoirs, un stick pour les levres, un roman moldu intitulé _L'ecume des jours_, un agenda, une photo d'elle et moi, une pince a cheveux, une bouteille d'eau, un paquet de biscuits entamé et un sachet de chips vide.

- C'est le bordel dans ton sac! J'aurais jamais cru sa de vous, Mme la prefette en chef!

- C'est du bordel organisé. Tout est une question d'organisation.

- C'est tellement bien organiser chérie, que vu la taille qu'il fait, c'est moi qui me trimbale a travers l'ecole car tu peux plus le porter.

- T'es pas le seul, Malfoy. Quand t'es pas la, c'est soit moi soit Ron qui le portont. Je me suis meme demander une fois si elle avait pas mis expres des briques dedans.

- Arreter de vous plaindre les hommes. Je porte un etre humain en moi et je me plain pas.

- Tu te plains pas?! Tu deconne?! « Chéri, j'ai mal au dos, tu peux pas me masser? » dit Draco imitant sa femme.

Fous rire general. Sauf de la conserné.

- T'es bien content quand je te demande un massage. Surtout vu que sa derive a chaque fois. La prochaine fois, je demanderais a Blaise de me masser.

Draco s'arreta imediatement de rire. La perpective de voir son meilleur ami a califourchon sur sa femme a moitier nue ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

- Y pense meme pas de lui demander.

- J'vais me genée!

- Il sera mort avant. Dans d'affreuses souffrances...

- Que de violence mon coeur. En tant que prefet en chef, tu devrais avoir honte.

Tout le monde eclata de rire.

Ils passerent toute l'apres midi au bord du lac. Vers 17h30 ils se deciderent a rentrer car le vent s'etait levé. Les Gryffondors remonterent dans leur tour et les 2 prefets en chef dans leur appartements. Hermione s'avachit dans le canapé pendant que Draco accrocha leur capes dans la chambre.

- Au faite mon ange, tu veux faire quelque chose de special demain pendant la sortie a Pré au lard?

Pas de reponse.

- Chérie, tu m'ecoute?

Toujours rien. Il sortit finalement de la chambre et trouva sa femme... endormie. Il deposa sur elle une couverture qui etait pliée sur l'acoudoir du canapé et alla s'assoire a la table pour reviser.

Il etait environs 19h quand Dobby apparu dans la salle commune des prefets dans une Pop sonnort.

- Dobby? Qu'es ce qu'il y a? Demanda le prefet.

- Dobby est desolé de deranger M. Malfoy mais c'est le professeur Dumbeldore qui a demander a Dobby de venir vous chercher d'urgence.

- D'urgence? Tu sais ce qu'il se passe Dobby?

- Non M. Malfoy. Le professeur n'a pas dit a Dobby.

- Bon, va dire au professeur Dumbeldore qu'on arrive.

Dobby disparut aussi rapidement qu'il etait apparu. Draco se leva de son bureau et s'assis pres de sa femme pour la reveiller.

- Chérie, reveille toi...

- Mmmm.

- Hermy, Dumbeldore nous demande d'urgence.

La prefete ouvrit les yeux et fixa son mari.

- Tu sais pourquoi?

- Non, j'en sais pas plus.

Elle se leva, enfilla sa robe de sorciere et passa le tableau en tenant la main de Draco.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arriverent devant la gragouille qui protegeait l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

- Sucacides!

La gargouille tourna et ils monterent les escaliers. La porte du bureau etait ouverte et les prefets virent qui beaucoup de monde etait reuni aux cotés du directeur. Les professeurs MacGonagall, Chourave, Flitwick et Rogues etaient present, ainsi que Hagrid. Cela ne presagait rien de bon.

- Professeurs...

- M. Malfoy, Mme Malfoy, quelque chose de grave c'est passé. Greyback et Macnair se sont evadés d'Azkaban il y a de cela quelques heures. Ils ont tués plusieurs aurors.

Le silence se fit dans le bureau. Personne ne pouvait dire quoi que se soit apres les revelations du directeur.


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou tout le monde

Tout d'abord je vous souhaite a tous une bonne et heureuse année 2007 et tout ce qui va avec.

Je vous annonce que ce 8eme chapitre est l'avant dernier. En effet, l'année scolaire touche a sa fin.

Bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos reviews.

* * *

A 20h tous les eleves etaient reunis dans la Grande salle pour le diner. Alors qu'ils avaient tous pris place autour de leur tables respective, les 2 prefets en chef se levent et rejoingnerent le corps enseignant. Le directeur se leva et pris la parole.

- Mes chers eleves, j'ai une nouvelle grave a vous faire. Il y a de cela quelques heures, les 2 mangemorts encore detenus a Azkaban se sont evadés.

Un cri de surprise se fit entendre.

- C'est pour cela que de nombreuses predisposition vont etre prise et dureront jusqu'à ce qu'ils soyent attrapé ou bien tués. J'en ai déjà parler avec les professeurs et les prefets en chef. Je laisse la parole a ces derniers.

Hermione et Draco s'approcherent du pupitre. Hermione commenca.

- Tous d'abord, ils vous sera interdit de sortir de l'enceinte de l'ecole sans etre accompagné d'un professeur. Les eleves de la premiere a la quatrieme année ne pourrons circuler dans l'ecole seul et les groupes formés pour les cours seront accompagné d'un eleve de sixieme ou septieme années. Le couvre feu du samedi est ramener a 22h pour les sixieme et septieme années. Et enfin, les sorties a Pré au lard sont annulés.

Puis Draco prit la parole.

- En ce qui conserne l'encadrement des plus jeunes, je demande au sixieme et septieme années de bien vouloir faire preuve de responsabilité et de maturité et au plus jeune d'obeir. Chaque groupe sera encadré par un eleve de sa maison. Nous passerons demain dans chaque salle commune pour tout mettre en place. Je demanderai egalement aux prefets de chaque maisons de nous retrouver en salle des prefets d'ici une heure pour etablir les groupes. Merci.

Ils rejoingnir leur place a la table des Gryfondors. Le repas se fit dans le silence et une fois fini, les 2 prefets rejoingnir leur appartement en compagnie d'Harry, Ron et Ginny.

- Bon, comme vous vous en doutez surement, je vais vous confier un groupe a chacun. Harry, tu t'occuperas des premieres année, ce sont les moins experimentés.

- Pas de probleme, Mione, je m'occupe d'eux.

- Ron, tu prendras en charge les troisiemes années et toi Gin, les quatriemes. Quant a moi, je m'occupe des secondes années.

- Mione, tu ne devrais pas. Il faut que tu te reposes. Et ce n'est pas en parcourant l'ecole d'un bout a l'autre que tu te reposera.

- Ne vous inquietez pas ca ira. Je sais ce que je fait. Bon, il est temps d'aller a la reunion. Ron, Gin, vous faites le chemin avec nous?

- On vous suit. A plus tard, Harry. Dit Ginny

Pendant que le Survivant rejoingnait la tour des Griffondors, les prefets en chef et les 2 prefet de Gryfondors retrouvaient leurs homologues des autres maisons.

Ils choisierent les meilleurs eleves de chaques maisons pour encadrer les plus jeunes. Chez Serdaigles, ce fut Ernie, Padma, Luna et Terry Boot. Pour Poufsouffle, Anthony, Hannah, Justin Finch et Zacharias Smith. Enfin pour Serpentard, Draco, Blaise, Theodore Nott et Pansy. Ils encadreront chancun les eleves d'une année. Ils les accompagneront d'une classe a l'autre et les rameneront dans leur dortoire.

Dès le lendemain, tout etait en place.

3 semaines se passerent et toujours aucun signes des 2 mangemorts. La tention etait descendue et les eleves suivaient moins les recommandations des prefets en chefs.

En ce cours de potion du lundi matin, Draco semblait ailleurs. Hermione et lui n'avait pas trop dormi la nuit passé parce que Lillian avait prit le ventre de sa mere pour un ring de boxe jusqu'à 4h du matin.

- Puisque M. Malfoy n'est guere apte a m'écouter ce matin, il le sera peut etre plus ce soir en retenu... Soyez la a 20h precis.

Harry ne pu retenir son rire fasse a la tete que tirait le prefet en chef.

- Et vu que M. Potter y tiens tant, il lui tiendra compagnie. Cela tombe bien, j'ai 2 tonneaux de chauve-souris a depesser.

- Bien professeur... dirent ils en meme temps.

Pendant que son mari decoupait des chauves souris, Hermione commença sa ronde. Elle descendu au rez de chaussé et arpenta les couloirs a la recherche d'éleves. En jetant un coup d'oeil par l'une des grandes fenetres, elle apperçu 2 ombres a l'exterieur de l'ecole se dirigeant vers la foret interdite.

Draco et Harry, les mains plongez dans un tonneau rempli de cadavres de chauve- souris, s'attelaient a leur taches.

- Pfff, on est pas pres d'etre couchés... y'en a encore une cinquantaine au moins.

- Tu te serait pas foutu de moi, tu serais dans ton lit douillé en ce moment.

- Pour une fois que Rogues puni un serpentard...

- oh, ca va...

_- Lumos !_

Hermione etait a la poursuite des deux eleves. Elle avait malheureusement perdu leur trace une fois passé devant la cabane d'Hagrid et avait a present passé la lisiere de la Foret interdite. Apres plusieurs minutes dans le silence le plus total, elle entendit un craquement sur sa droite.

- Tiens tiens, mais c'est la sang de bourbe Granger !

- Greyback! Macnair!

Alors qu'Harry etait penché profondement dans le tonneau a la recherche des derniers corps de bestioles encore entiers, il recu des tripes dans la nuque.

- Malfoy !! fait gaffe a ce que tu fais!!

A peine sa phrase fini, il entendu que ce dernier quittait en courant la piece. Il sortit la tete du tonneau.

- Eh! On a pas fini! Ou tu va?

- Hermione a des problemes !!

- Mione?!

Il courru a la suite de son eternel rival.

La prefette etait dos a un arbre. Les 2 mangemorts se tenaient devant elle, baguettes a la main.

- Oh mais que vois-je? Tu t'es fait engrosser. Par Potter surement. Ca signifie qu'il va vite venir a ton secours. On pourra enfin s'occuper de lui.

- Harry n'a fait qu'une bouché de Voldemort! Il n'a rien a craindre de vous!

- Comment ose tu prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Tenebres?! _Endoloris ! _

_- Protego ! _

Le sort et la protection du cristal de lune qu'elle portait a son cou parvienrent a absorber une partie du sort impardonable mais la prefette tomba tout de meme a genou.

- Tiens tiens, mais c'est qu'elle sait encaissé la sang de bourbe...

- Apparament, elle en demande encore..._Endolo..._

_- Expeliarmus !_

Macnair vola a plusieurs metres sous la puissance du sort. Il se redressa et vu le Survivant accompagné de l'heritier Malfoy.

Ce dernier s'aggenouilla a coté d'Hermione.

- Chérie, ca va???

- Dray...

Elle s'evanouie. Draco la prit dans ses bras.

- Draco, pourquoi prend tu cette sang de bourbe dans tes bras?! Elle va te souiller!!

- Hermione est MA femme! Je t'interdit de la traiter de la sorte! Potter, occupe toi d'elle...

Harry s'aggenouilla a son tour et pris Hermione contre lui. Draco se redressa. On pouvait lire dans son regard la colere.

- Ainsi l'heritier Malfoy a salit son sang pur... Ton pere se retournerait dans sa tombe...

- C'est moi meme qui l'y ai envoyé. Et je vais faire pareil avec vous deux! _Sectumsempra!_

De nombreuses entailles recouvrirent le corps de Marcair et des gerbes de sang s'echarpèrent des plaies. Il se retrouva rapidement a terre dans une marre de sang. Greyback commenca a paniquer. Le fils Malfoy etait puissant, tres puissant...

- Rend toi Greyback si tu veux pas subir le meme sort... Au moindre mouvement suspect, je n'hesiterai pas.

Greyback, a contre coeur, obei a l'ordre du prefet et jeta sa baguette a terre. Au meme instant, le professeur Dumbeldore, suivit des directeurs de Serpentard et de Gryfondor arriverent et s'occupent des deux mangemorts pendant que Draco et Harry courraient vers l'infirmerie, Hermione dans les bras de son mari.

Il etait minuit. Draco tournait en rond devant l'infirmerie depuis que Mme Pomfresh l'avait jeté a la porte en lui disant qu'elle le previendrai dès qu'Hermione reprendrait connaisance. Les minutes defilaient et toujours pas le moindre signe. Il s'etait alors assit dos contre la porte de l'infirmerie, la tete posé sur ses genoux.

- Draco, vous feriez mieux de rejoindre votre lit.

Il se redressa et son regard croissa celui du maitre des potions.

- Aucune nouvelle?

- Non, professeur. Cette satané infirmiere m'interdit d'approcher ma femme...

- Miss Gra... Mme Malfoy est forte. Entre son sort de protection et le cristal de lune qu'elle porte, elle n'a pas trop subi le sort impardonnable. Elle va s'en sortir, j'en suis sur.

C'etait la premiere fois que le maitre des potion enlevait son masque et montrait un homme capable de sentiments. Meme son fieul ne l'avait jamais vu comme ca.

- Vous avez raison professeur. Mais je m'inquiete quand meme pour elle et pour le bébé.

- Ne croyez pas ce bébé sans defense. Avec les parents qu'il a, meme si il n'est pas encore né, il possede deja un fort potentiel magique. Cette magie qu'il a au fond de lui l'a surement proteger. Autant que celle que sa mere a mis dans son bouclier.

Au meme moment, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Mme Pomfresh apparu.

- M Malfoy! Je vous avait dit d'aller vous couchez!

- Comment va Hermione?

- Elle est hors de danger. Et le bébé va bien. Laissez les dormir et allez vous couchez!!

- Je pourrai les voir?

- Demain matin! Allez, oust!!

Draco alla finallement se coucher apres avoir remercier son parrain pour les paroles reconfortantes qu'il a eu.

Le lendemain, a 8h, il etait aux portes de l'infirmerie avec un bouquet de roses a la main.

Hermione etait installer au fond de l'infirmerie, pour etre au calme. Elle etait encore endormi quand Draco s'installa sur une chaise a ses cotés. Il lui prit un main et commenca a la caresser,ce qui provoca son eveil.

- Hé...

- Boujour mon ange. Comment te sent tu?

- Je me suis deja sentie en meilleur forme mais ca peut aller. Et Lilian va bien, il gigotte d'ailleurs.

- Tu m'as fait une de ses peur...

- Comment a tu su que j'avais des problemes?

- Je sais pas, je l'ai senti au fond de moi. Quelque choses me disait que tu etais en danger, alors j'ai accourru.

- Que c'est il passé apres que je me soit evanoui?

- Je me suis occuper de Macnair et les professeurs sont arrivé. A l'heure qu'il est, Macnair et Greyback sont en train de subir le baiser des Detraqueurs. Il n'y a plus aucun mangemort.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose...

Mme Pomfresh examina la prefete et lui dit que si elle promettait de rester allonger les deux prochains jours, elle pourrait quitter l'infirmerie ce soir. Hermione s'empressa de promettre et passa la nuit callé dans les bras de son mari.

Au mois de mai, Hermione decida d'organiser un bal pour permettre aux eleves de se detendre avant le debut des revisions pour les BUSE et surtout les ASPIC qui auront lieu le mois suivant. Malgres son gros ventre, elle courait a droite a gauche dans les boutiques de Pré au Lard pour trouver des idées de decoration de la Grande Salle. Secondé par Ginny, elle etait intenable. Draco avait essayé plus d'une fois de lui faire lever le pied mais tout ce qu'il recevait, c'était des « ca se fera pas tout seul! Je sais ce que je fais, ne t'inquiete pas. ». Facile a dire. Apres les evenements dans la foret interdite, il se faisait encore plus de soucis. Et si elle prejugeait de ses forces? Si elle faisait un malaise? Bon, Ginny la suivait comme son ombre, c'est vrai. Mais on ne sais jamais ce qu'il peut ce passer avec une femme enceinte dechainée.

Etant donnée que le mois d'avril fut perturbé par l'evasion des 2 mangemorts, le bal du printemps n'a pu avoir lieu. Tant pis, il sera celebré avec un mois de retard. La prefete demanda l'aide de la directrice de Poufsouffle pour crée un parterre de fleurs dans la Grande Salle qui aura beau etre pietiné par les eleves, il gardera un aspect intact.

Mais la prefete avait abusé de ses forces.

Alors qu'elle sortait d'un cours d'arithmancie, elle fut prise de vertige et s'accrocha au mur le plus proche.

_- Pfff, respire calmement, hermy..._

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et quand elle les réouvrit, ca allait mieux. Sa vision etait redevenu normale et elle se rendit donc a son cours de DCFM.

Draco etait assis a sa place habituel et attendait l'arrivée de sa femme. D'accord, avec son ventre, elle avait a present moins de facilite a ce faufiler dans les couloirs, mais d'habitude, ils arrivent au meme moment. La prefete arriva quelques seconde plus tard et s'assit a coter de lui. Elle etait plus pale que d'habitude.

- Chérie, ca va?

- Oui oui, tout vas bien. Pourquoi?

- Tu es plutot pale.

- Je me sent bien je t'assure.

- Si tu le dit.

Il ne la lacha pas des yeux pendant la durée du cours. 10 minutes avant la fin, le professeur appella la jeune femme au tableau. Au moment ou elle se leva de sa chaise, sa vision se troubla et ses jambes la lachèrent. Elle tomba en arriere et Draco la ratrappa au moment ou elle allait toucher le sol. Elle se reveilla quelques heures plus tard dans son lit et eux droit a un sermont de la part de son epoux et de l'infirmiere. Resultat : Interdiction formelle de se lever de son lit jusqu'au bal qui aura lieu dans une semaine.

- Mais, l'organisation n'est pas fini! L'agencement des tables, le choix des bouquet...

- Je m'en occupe. Ginny est au courant de tout, je verrai ca avec elle.

- Et les cours??

- Je vais m'arranger avec Potter et Weasley pour les cours que je ne suis pas avec toi. Et je demanderai a ton prof d'arithmancie pour ce cours que personne ne suit a par toi.

Elle deposa les armes voyant qu'elle ne pourrai gagner contre Draco.

La prefete ne quitta pas son lit de la semaine. Meme ses repas lui etaient apportés dans sa chambre. Draco ne lui disait rien a propos de l'avancement des preparatifs du bal. Meme Ginny ne lachait rien, elle qui etait d'habitude si loquase. Bien qu'elle avait toute confiance en eux, elle angoisait quand meme un peu...

Le soir du bal arriva enfin. Hermione et Ginny s'etaient preparée ensemble comme pour le bal de Noël. Ginny portait une robe rose pâle qui se nouait autour du cou alors qu'Hermione avait opté pour une robe bustier bleu azur qui lui arrivait sous le genou. Un chale en voile bleu pale couvrait ses epaules.

Elles retrouverent leur cavalier respectif a la porte de la Grande Salle. La prefete trepiniait d'impatience. Tout les eleves de l'ecole attendaient que les portes s'ouvrent. Draco se mit face a sa femme.

- Ferme les yeux et laisse toi faire.

Elle s'executa. Draco l'a prit par la main et ouvrit l'une des porte. Il se faufilla a l'interieur avec Hermione et ils se placerent tout 2 au centre de la piste de danse.

- Ouvre les yeux.

Confiante, elle ouvrit les yeux. Tout etait comme elle l'avait imaginer. Un magnifique parterre de fleurs recouvrait les dalles froide de la Grande Salle, des cerisiers en fleur etaient alignés le long des murs et le plafond magique crée par Dumbledore lui meme faisait croire a une pluie de petites petales blanches. Des petites fées voletaient a travers la pieces et faisaient changer la couleurs des fleurs a leur guise. Des tables de differantes tailles etaient dispersés a travers la salle. C'est magique. Encore plus que d'habitude.

- Alors, ca te plait?

- C'est parfait! Tu es le meilleur!

- Je sais,je sais...

Elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement.

- Viens, les autres s'impatientent devant les portes. Allons leur ouvrir.

Tout le monde fut impressionné par le travail du prefet en chef et de la prefete de Gryffondor. Ils eurent droit a une ovation, aussi bien de la part des eleves que des professeurs. La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien et quand la grande horloge sonna 2 heure, les derniers danseurs allerent se coucher escortés par le prefet en chef qui avait envoyer sa femme au lit il y a de cela un moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou tout le monde,

Voici le dernier chapitre...

La derniere année scolaire du couple de Prefet en chef touche a sa fin.

J'espere que vous avez aimé cette fic. Moi, j'ai adorée l'ecrire !

Merci a tous

Si vous voulez un épilogue pour savoir ce que devienne nos héros, faite le moi savoir !

Bisous a tous

* * *

Le planning des epreuves des ASPIC avait été donné le premier jour de juin. Le Trio d'Or commencait par l'epreuve d'Enchantement le 20 juin et terminait par celle de potion le 28, Hermione ayant 4 matieres de plus a passé que Ron et 2 de plus qu'Harry. Mais cela ne l'inquietait pas trop.

A partir du 10, la bibliothéque fut prise d'assault par tout les élèves de 7eme année.

Hermione avait décider de donner un coup de main a ses 2 meilleurs amis après que ces derniers l'eurent suppliée a genoux de les aider, en particulier pour la Métamorphose et les Potions, matières de predilections de la jeune Préfette en Chef.

Quand elle entra dans la bibliothèque où elle avait rendez-vous, elle retrouva ses 2 amis enseveli sous une tonne de livres. Elle eclata de rire.

- Par Merlin, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, je vous verrai attelé au travail comme vous l'êtes,je lui aurai conseiller un PsychoMage !

- C'est bon, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Lacha le rouquin.

- Je vous avait dit de vous y prendre avant. Vous auriez pas tout eux a réviser au dernier moment.

- Mione, au lieu de nous decourager d'avance, aide nous, par pitié! Dit le Survivant, le regard suppliant.

- Très bien. Mais on va le faire a ma méthode.

Grace a la technique de révision de la Prefette, en une journée, ils avaient absobés le contenu entier du cours de Métamorphose de l'année passée. Ils en avaient meme mal a la tete.

- Bon, maintenant, Potion! Vous avez de la chance, j'ai emmener mes cours de cette année. Parce que c'est pas avec vos notes que vous allez pouvoir reviser grand chose.

- Mione, il est 18h! Laisse nous partir, s'il te plait! Tu nous a laisser que 20 minutes pour dejeuner a midi. Il nous faut un peu de repos quand meme...

- Bon, d'accord, je vous libere. Mais soyez ici demain a 8h! Je n'accepterai aucune excuse.

- Merci...

Le Survivant et le rouquin remplir leur sac a la va-vite et sortir comme des fleches de la bibliotheque.

Le lendemain, elle « tortura » a nouveau ses deux meilleurs amis avec le programme de potion confectionné par Rogues.

Au matin du 28 juin, la prefete se leva apres avoir passé une nuit des plus agité. En effet, son fils n'avait pas arreter de donner des coups pendant la nuit et ne s'etait calmé qu'aux allentours de 5h du matin. Elle fit un rapide saut dans la salle de bain et s'installa dans le canapé pour relire des notes. Elle passait l'epreuve pratique de potions a 10h15 precise. Cela lui laissait 2h de revisions.

A peine avait elle lui la premiere ligne que son fils se remit a gigotter dans tous les sens...

- Lilian, tu as de la chance que papa soit a son epreuve de métamorphose sinon ...

Mais rien a faire... Impossible de se consentrer sur sa prochaine epreuve. Elle decida donc de descendre dans la grande salle pour prendre un petit dejeuner.

A 10h, elle arriva devant la salle d'examens et retrouva Ginny qui attendait qu'Harry sorte de la salle.

- Coucou Mione! Eh ben, ca a pas trop l'air d'aller...

- Si si, ca va, je suis juste fatiguée. Et Lilian n'arrete pas...

- Il n'est meme pas encore né, qu'il te fait deja tourner en bourique. Ca doit etre les genes des Malfoy ...

- Esperons qu'il se calmera quand il viendra au monde.

Apres quelques minutes, Harry sorti de la salle. Apparement , cela s'etait bien passé. Derrière lui se tenait le professeur charger de l'examen. Il avait l'air aussi sinistre que Rogues.

- Mme Malfoy ? Hermione Jane Malfoy ?

- C'est moi.

- Entrer je vous pris.

Elle jeta un dernier regard a Harry et Gin qui lui souriait en croisant les doigts.

L'examinateur avait etait mis au courant de l'etat de santé d'Hermione et donc de l'incapacité de lui faire faire une potion. Il decida donc de lui poser le maximun de questions sur le programme de potion de la sixieme et septieme année.

Hermione s'assit a une table et le professeur se posta devant elle. Le matraquage des questions commenca.

- Mme Malfoy? Vous vous sentez bien?

- Oui oui ca va aller..

Non ca n'allait pas... La douleur qu'elle resentait dans son ventre lui déchirait les entrailles.

- Donc les elixirs eternelles... haaa.

- Mme, ca ne va pas... je le vois bien... que ce passe t-il ?

- Je ... je crois que mon fils a envie de voir le monde...

- QUOI? La, maintenant?

- Oui, mais il va pouvoir attendre...

Le professeur se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Ou allez vous, professeur?

- Je vais chercher l'infirmiere!!

- Mais l'epreuve n'est pas finie!!

- vous etes sur le point d'accoucher!

- Mais non.

Elle se leva mais a peine avait elle fait un pas que la poche des eaux ceda.

- Vous allez accoucher!!

- Pas tant que l'epreuve ne sera pas finie! Tant que je ne serai pas sure d'avoir un optimal en potion, je ne quiterai pas cette salle!

- Mais Mme Malfoy...

- JE NE QUITERAI PAS CETTE SALLE!!

- Bon, donnez moi 3 ingredients du Polynectar.

- Le chrysope, la sisymbre et des sangsus.

- Parfait, je vous mets OPTIMAL. Maintenant,quittez cette salle et allez accoucher!!

L'examinateur l'a conduisi a l'infirmerie a l'aide du sort _léviscorpus._

Draco venait de reusir son sort d'apparition quand quelqu'un frappa vigouresement a la porte.

- Entrez.

Ce fut le directeur lui meme qui entra.

- Excusez moi de vous interompre mais est ce que l'examen de M. Malfoy est il terminer?

- A l'instant M le directeur.

- Tres bien. M. Malfoy,veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

Draco suivit le directeur hors de la salle sans poser de question.

- M Malfoy, vous feriez bien de rejoindre votre epouse.

- Hermione? Ou est elle ?

- A l'infirmerie.

- Quoi?! Il y a eu un accident en epreuve de potion???

- Non, non, son epreuve s'est bien passé. Mais... on va dire que votre fils n'avait plus envie de rester au chaud.

A ses mots, le prince des serpentard couru en direction de l'infirmerie.

Harry, Ron, Ginny et tous les amis du Trio D'Or etaient devant l'infirmerie. Cela faisait 6h qu'Hermione y etait entrée, suivi quelques instant plus tard par une tornade blonde.

- Vous croyez que ce sera encore long ? Demanda Ron

- Je n'ai pas encore mis un bébé au monde, Ron... J'en sais rien... lui repondit sa soeur.

- Ca ne devrait plus trop tarder. Il sera le premier bébé né a Poudlard.

Un cri de douleur interrompi le Survivant, suivi des pleurs d'un nouveau né.

- Qu'est ce que je vous disais...

Dans son bureau, le directeur fut interrompu en pleine discution avec l'un de ses predeceseur. En effet, le registre des eleves de Poudlard venait de s'ouvrir. Il se prencha au-dessus et pu lire les quelques mots qui apparaisaient au fur et a mesure :

_Malfoy, Lilian Dray; ne le 28 juin 1998 a Poudlard, Ecosse._

_Fils de Malfoy, Draco Lucius et de_

_Malfoy, nee Granger, Hermione Jane._

Un sourire se dessina sur les levres du directeur.

- Bienvenu a toi, jeune Malfoy.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le prefet en chef apparu devant la foule qui s'etait amassée devant les portes de l'infirmerie. Les manches de sa chemises etaient retrousés et un large sourire s'etendait sur ses levres.

- Tout le monde va bien... C'est le plus beau bébé du monde, j'ai la femme la plus exeptionnelle qui existe et je suis l'homme le plus heureux de l'univers.

Harry vint a sa rencontre.

- Felicitation Draco.

Tout le monde felicita le jeune papa qui retourna aupres de sa petite famille. Le lendemain fut chargé pour les 3 Malfoy, surtout pour le plus jeune...

* * *

Tout le monde etait reuni dans la grande salle en ce 1er juillet, dernier jour de l'année scolaire a Poudlard.

Le directeur etait a son pupitre pour entamé son dicours.

- Mes chers eleves, cette année fut l'une des plus agreables et des plus mouvementés que j'ai eu dans ma carriere de directeur. J'espere que vous garderez un tres agreable souvenir de cette année, en particuliers les septiemes années qui nous quittent. Et je remercie, de la part de tout les eleves je pense, les prefets en chef pour les merveilles qu'ils ont acompli cette année et pour le courages qu'ils ont eu quelques soit les epreuves qu'ils ont traversés.

Il se mit a aplaudire,suivi par les professeurs et les eleves.

Puis, il fixa Harry et Ron.

- Au septiemes années qui nous quitte, on se reverra surement un jour.

Ensuite, il regarda Ginny.

- Aux autres année, on se retrouve en septembre.

Enfin, il posa les yeux sur Hermione qui tenait serré contre elle un paquet enmitoufflé d'une couverture.

- Et pour finir, au petit garcon blond bloti contre sa mere, rendez vous ici dans 11 ans.


	10. Epilogue

Hello ^^

Et vui, je suis toujours en vie ! Et comme je vous l'avais promis, voici l'épilogue de Dernière année à Poudlard ^^

En faite, pour être honnête, j'avais totalement zappé cet épilogue. Ce n'est que grâce à une review que j'y ai repensé ^^

D'ailleurs, merci à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot. Ca fait chaud au coeur que de s'avoir que même plusieurs années après l'avoir écrit, des gens la lisent encore ^^

Je vais peux être me remettre à l'écriture car j'ai retrouvé le plaisir d'écrire en tapant cet épilogue. On verra bien ce que mon cerveaux va pondre ^^_  
_

A bientôt tout le monde, Kisss

* * *

_15 ans plus tard, quai de King Cross_

_ - Maman ! Lilian m'embête !_

Hermione Malfoy leva les yeux vers son ainé. Bien qu'il n'ai que 15 ans, il l'a dépassait de quelques centimètres. Avec ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus et son visage d'ange, on lui aurait donné Merlin sans confession. Mais ça faisait longtemps que sa mère ne se laissait plus prendre_._

_ - Lilian Dray Malfoy ! Qu'est ce que tu as encore fais ?_

_ - Moi ? Rien du tout Maman. C'est Liza qui raconte n'importe quoi. Comme d'habitude._

Elle tourna alors les yeux vers la plus jeune de ses fille. Elizabeth avait 7 ans, les cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de son père mais aussi bouclés que ceux d'Hermione. Elle avait passé son été à embêter son grand frère qu'elle voyait si rarement. Lilian avait été amusé au début puis exaspéré par cette petite sœur. "Même Ann était moins insupportable qu'elle !" a t'il crié un jour où Liza avait joué avec l'eau chaude alors que son ainé était sous la douche.

Ann était née 4 ans après Lilian. Autant son frère était le portrait craché de son père, elle était le double de sa mère : les cheveux châtain bouclés, de grands yeux noisette avides de connaissance et tout le temps une question à la bouche. Elle entrait à Poudlard cette année et avait déjà lu tout ses livres de cours.

Hermione secoua la tête : merci Merlin, la moitié de ses enfants partait à l'école aujourd'hui. Elle avait failli s'arracher les cheveux durant l'été.

_ - On réglera ça plus tard. Lilian, passe le mur avec Ann, je m'occupe de son chariot et du petit monstre._

Lilian sourit de toute ses dents à sa plus jeune sœur et passa le mur pour accéder au quai 9 ¾ Ann coincée entre lui et son chariot à bagages.

Hermione en profita pour s'accroupir à hauteur de Liza.

_- Tu ne vas pas voir son frère pendant presque 4 mois et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est l'embêter avant qu'il parte ?_

_- Au moins il ne m'oublia pas. Et quand je le fais crier, je sais qu'il va penser à moi pendant au moins 1h !_

_- Il y a d'autres façons pour que ton frère pense à toi et s'occupe de toi. En étant gentille par exemple._

_- Oui mais c'est moins drôle._

Et sur ses lèvres se forma le même sourire que celui qui ornait celles de son père quand il était fier de lui. Malfoy un jour, Malfoy toujours.

Elle ne pu que sourire à la situation et passa le mur.

Elle retrouva ses enfants en compagnie de la famille Potter.

Leur fils ainé, James, était né quelques semaines avant Ann et rentrait lui aussi en première année. Le cadet, Albus, 2 ans plus tard et leur benjamine, Lily, 3 mois après Elizabeth. A croire que les épouses Potter et Malfoy avaient tout manigancé.

_ - Alors les enfants, contents de reprendre les cours ?_

_ - Ohh oui, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point, tonton Harry. Liza m'a rendu la vie impossible pendant 2 mois. Jvais pouvoir retrouver ma tranquillité._

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la petite fille et vit que les paroles de son frère l'avait peiné. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Lilian.

_ - Au faite Mione, qu'est ce que tu as fais de ton mari ? Tu t'en es enfin débarrassé ?_

_ - Il est .._

_ - Non Potter, je suis toujours là !_

Draco venait d'apparaitre derrière sa femme, un bébé d'environs 2 ans dans les bras. Il embrassa sa femme et lui tendit le bébé.

_ - Va voir Maman, Edward !_

_ - Tu devrais avoir honte de te débarrassé de ton fils comme ça._

_ - Jme débarrasse déjà des deux plus grands aujourd'hui; un bébé à côté, c'est de la gneugneutte._

_ - Dray !_

Hermione lui fit son regard le plus offusqué alors qu'Harry éclatait de rire.

Pendant qu'Ann parlait de tout ce qu'elle avait lu sur Poudlard avec James, Liza s'approcha de son grand frère et tira sa cape.

_ - Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?_

Elle leva la tête vers lui et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Lilian s'accroupit face à elle et pris son visage en coupe avec ses mains.

_ - Eh, ma Liza, dis moi ce que va pas._

_ - Sniff, tu vas partir en colère contre moi._

_ - Mais non, je suis pas en colère contre toi. Je ne pourrai jamais être fâché contre toi._

_ - Tu as dis à tonton Harry que tu étais content de partir pour être débarrassé de moi._

Lilian regretta ses paroles. Il n'avait pas pensé que ça ferait autant de peine.

_ - Je ne le pensais pas. C'est vrai que je suis content de retourner à l'école mais tu peux être sure que tu vas me manquer._

_ - Sniff, c'est vrai ?_

_ - Mais oui, ptit monstre, tu vas me plus t'avoir entrain de sauter sur mon lit à 7h le matin pour me réveiller, ne plus avoir de douche glacée..._

_ - Jsuis sûre que ça va pas te manquer.._

_ - Ça non mais ce qui va me manquer, c'est quand tu venais me voir quand tu avais fais un cauchemar pour dormir avec moi, quand tu me laissais un dessin sur mon bureau avant que tu partes chez tonton Harry et tata Gin, et toutes les ptites choses qui font que tu es géniale quand tu veux._

Liza passa ses petits bras autour du cou de son frère et se serra contre lui. En voyant la scène, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de donner un coup de coude à Draco.

_ - Finalement, il va lui manquer son monstre de petite sœur._

Le train siffla et les enfants se dépêchèrent de monter à bord. Ils trouvèrent rapidement un compartiment et se mirent à la fênetre pour dire au revoir à leurs familles.

_ - Lilian ! Si j'ai encore un hibou du professeur Mac Gonagall parce que tu as fais un mauvais tour à un Griffondor, tu auras droit à la plus belle beuglante de l'histoire de Poudlard !_

Alors que sa mère le menaçait, il vit son père lui faire un clin d'œil. Entre Serpentard, on se comprend. Et puis, il était préfet cette année, alors autant en profiter.

_ - T'inquiète pas Maman, je l'aurais à l'œil !_

Oups, il avait oublié sa petite sœur. Ann avait toute les chances d'être chez les rouges et ors. Et James aussi. Lui c'était même sur à 100 %. Cette année serait peut être moins tranquille que prévue ...

Alors que le train démarrait, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses parents. Sa mère, les larmes aux yeux, agitait la petite main d'Eddy vers eux ; son père levait simplement la main car de l'autre bras, il portait Liza, les yeux encore tout rouge, qui lui envoyait des baisers.

Sa famille allait lui manquer, c'était certain.


End file.
